


Clickbait (标题党)

by Wolfthewolf_namingisharddddqwq



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental drunk, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Eddie is oblivious, I didn't think myself capable of such sap, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Online Dating, Sappy, Sexting, but here we are, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfthewolf_namingisharddddqwq/pseuds/Wolfthewolf_namingisharddddqwq
Summary: 约会不是件容易的事，Eddie深有体会。那么科技呢？这东西对他来说更糟糕。
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 26
Kudos: 13





	1. Eddie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clickbait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847881) by [SocialDeception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception). 



> 作者的话：在写The Beauty of the Cage的同时，我也写了这篇文章。比起那篇文更甜更日常，如果你愿意这么想的话;)
> 
> 译者的话：感谢作者SocialDeception给的授权（Thank you so much if you are reading this!），看这篇文的时候就觉得里面的大家都太可爱了ww本人的文学素养也不算太高，希望大家能原谅翻译中有些地方的不连贯吧，祝大家看得开心。  
> lof也会发，但就怕被屏。  
> lof合集链接：https://www.lofter.com/collection/maofen96376/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=7019463

那就只是台电脑。

Eddie盯着那个“怪物”这么想到，它就立在他原本干净的书桌上。虽然他被告知这是最新的款式，但这玩意儿仍然看起来与这个地方格格不入。

他坐下后叹了口气，用手指小心的勾画着这东西的轮廓。Frank，这个Eddie直到一小时前都把他当作是亲友的人，把这玩意当作生日礼物送给了他并认真地教他如何加入21世纪。但到目前为止，所有刚刚自己所学的东西都令Eddie感到头疼。

这太枯燥了，Eddie并不能想象为什么其他人会喜欢这东西。但身处服装行业，他还是很感激自己能赶上潮流。而且用这东西应该能简化记账。Eddie怀疑Frank就是这么觉得才把它送给了自己。

Eddie把泡好的茶放在电脑旁边让它降温，之前Frank还严肃地教Eddie让他把茶放到一个离电子设备越远越好的地方，他带有嘲讽性的笑了笑，毕竟他也不是小孩了。

翻开手提，他盯着那漆黑的屏幕。Eddie看着Frank留给他的笔记感到不知所措甚至是有点害怕，他尽力去无视Frank留在上面的油渍又从头到尾把那张纸看了一遍。看起来倒很简单，只要摁最上面的按键就好了。

纸上并没有说要按多久所以他一直按着，直到那机器发出非常尖锐的飕飕声，Eddie害怕地把手指收了回来。接着电脑的品牌在屏幕上闪过，看来电脑开了。嗯，Frank也在纸上提到过这一点。

随着几条像丝带一样的鲜艳颜色出现在屏幕上，机器发出轻快的响声。Eddie 无言地盯着这些充满活力的颜色，它们真的太亮而且太吵了，如果可以通过颜色听到声音的话。他惊愕的看着屏幕上的图标，感到无比的迷惑。虽然Frank有说他会晚点过来帮他，但Eddie觉得他要表现出自己也能做到这件事，嗯，大概吧，于是他眯起眼睛又把那张纸重新看了一遍。

纸上说用鼠标可以访问电脑里的任何东西。Eddie把它握在手里，觉得怪怪的，又也许是因为这时突然觉得自己的手太大且笨拙了，总之他就是不喜欢这种感觉。他将鼠标指针移到了名叫互联网的图标下并点了下去。

无事发生。

不耐烦地叹了口气，Eddie又重新看向了纸条，那里写着用左键双击。这太荒谬了，Eddie摇了摇头，他立刻合上了手提走到了他的客厅，看来在窗边享用他的茶似乎是个更好的选择。

* * *

“Ok, 看到这儿了吗？”，Frank耐心的指着一个右下角的小图标说着。“我已经帮你把路由器设置好了，所以你只要连上它就好了。”Eddie坐在自己的位置里，Frank俯下身子站在他的旁边看着显示屏并以超近的距离对着他的耳朵说话。Eddie茫然地看着电脑屏幕，但仍尽力去做他需要做的事。在列表中他看着那些网络的名字-

“‘Eddie’s old’（Eddie老了）?”他看着Frank问道。

“你对自己太苛刻了，”Frank 拍了拍Eddie的肩膀，偷笑着。“对，就连那个。”

Eddie盯着在屏幕上出现又消失的小点，过了一会儿他就连接上了网络。

“恭喜，兄弟，”Frank又重重地拍了拍Eddie的肩膀。“你现在已经正式进入21世纪了。”

“嗯，是啊，恭喜，”Eddie盯着证明他已经连上了路由器的弹窗小声抱怨道，“然后呢？”

“然后，”Frank点进了什么东西，“这世界就在你的掌控中，你想干什么就干什么，你想去哪儿就去哪儿。有什么想干的事吗？”

Eddie皱了皱眉头，并没有回答。

“我知道几个特别好的网站，你懂的……”Frank接着说，并没有注意到Eddie的表情。他的声音在快速的键盘声中逐渐减小。

“也许我能跟人聊天？”Eddie看向Frank,“电脑应该可以做到吧？”

这次变成Frank皱眉头了，他摸了摸他的胡子，给人感觉就像这玩意不知怎么的跟他的思路连起来了一样。“你是说聊天网站吗？是有啦，但。。”Frank咬着下唇，“有点过时了吧？我那几个网站比那些更……”他停顿了片刻，俯下身，笑着在屏幕最上面的搜索栏中打了些什么。

就在Frank打字的过程中，Eddie一直迷茫地看着他。他不能理解一个东西是如何能被同时形容为最新的和过时的，但他认为这只有Frank才知道了。

“你确定你不要那些网站？”Frank露出了一个大大的微笑，“你可以在网站里跟那些‘模特’聊天，还可以。。。”

“我非常确定，”Eddie打断了他，“我只需要一个能跟普通人聊天的地方。”

“普通人吗？”Frank盯着Eddie，他想抑制住他的笑容，却导致他的嘴唇和胡子一阵颤动。“好吧。”虽然他听起来并没有被说服，但还是帮着Eddie打开了一个聊天网站。“你叫什么名字？”

Eddie皱着眉头，抬头看着Frank慢慢地说：“我叫Eddie。”

Frank大笑：“你太可爱了，我的意思是你的网名，账户名。”

“哦，那我不知道了。”说完，Eddie咬着他的嘴唇。

“‘BigTool67’？”Frank面带微笑的说，只是这个微笑大到可以看见牙齿。“‘9inchTailor’？”

“非常有趣，”Eddie怒视着Frank，小声抱怨道，“我不想吸引到不对劲的人。”

“好吧，好吧，”Frank挠了挠他的胡子，“那 ‘TailorEddie’呢？”

Eddie沉思了一会，“这会不会有点太精确了？”

“‘6’6”Monsterc-”Frank被Eddie的瞪眼打断了，他举起双手表示投降。“好啦，好啦，我真不知道了老兄，你想在网名里表达什么？”

Eddie考虑了一会儿。他的家庭事业对他来说很重要，但也许不能作为他的一个特点。他对老式音乐的热爱？同样，也没有那么重要。任何有关身高和腰身长度的描述都不在考虑范围内，那么还剩下……

“我觉得‘EdGluskin67’就挺好。”Eddie终于决定了，他用一个手指把名字打了出来。

“非常有冒险性。”Frank甚至打了一个哈欠。

“大家都知道我是个不喜欢冒险的人，”Eddie咬着牙说，好像找到了他网名里需要的最后一个元素。“所以这个名字很完美。”

“我们亲爱的老Eddie要找个老婆咯。”Frank吹了个口哨，然后拍了拍Eddie的背。“祝你好运老兄，我得回到我的餐厅了。”

“再等等，”Eddie抬头望着Frank，“什么是e-mail？”

“老天，”Frank低声笑了笑。“看来我还得在这多呆一会儿了。”

* * *

2小时之后终于又变成Eddie一个人在家了， 现在他对e-mail和聊天网站有了一些基础的了解。这些聊天网站可以被分成几类，有关于兴趣的，恋爱的甚至还有只是约炮的。Eddie跳过了最后那个，打算去找能够发展关系的那种聊天网站。

几秒之后他找到了个服务器，在旁边的是一条长长的名字列表。

有些人应该就像Eddie一样用了他们的真名，而其他人的名字更有-想象力。看到一些名字像“DaddysTwink”和“LookingForD87”时，Eddie皱了皱鼻子并决定自己还是不要找他们聊天的好。

当他还在考虑他要找谁聊天，几声轻轻的提示音和弹出来的窗口打断了他的思绪。一个是比较可爱的名字叫“Perl2536”，另一个则是叫“AssMaster93”。Eddie看着后者的名字打了个颤，他立刻把另一个人的窗口关闭了之后把注意力转到了“Perl”。

_[Perl2536]: 嘿，新来的吗？:)_

Eddie注视着这条消息，他用一只手抚平了自己的头发。不知道为什么Eddie只要看着这条消息就会紧张。

_[EdGlukin67]：你好，是的，我确实是新来的。_

这回答也太死板了，Eddie想道，不过他也不知道要怎么回答。他舔了舔嘴唇，正准备喝茶，却发现杯子里是空的。他又重新看向了他的电脑屏幕，盯着角落里移动的小铅笔图标和旁边稍稍有点不妙的‘Perl2563正在打字‘一句。

_[Perl2536]：看来是个寡言的男人;)。_

Eddie的回复虽然死板，但看来这女孩并没有因为这点减了她的热情。Eddie清了清喉咙并考虑着他要怎么回复。

_[Perl2536]：你离开了吗？_

Eddie皱着眉头开始打字。

_[EdGluskin67]：不，我还在这儿……_

他停顿了一会儿，再次摸了摸他的头发，叹了口气开始打下一条信息的内容。

_[EdGluskin67]：请原谅我，在这方面我是个新手，而且我也不擅长这些。_

只见小铅笔开始动了，然后停下了，然后又动了。

_[Perl2536]：到现在你还没把你那儿的照片发给我，所以我觉得你干得还不错。;)_

Eddie差点被自己的口水呛到了。

_[EdGluskin67]：人们会干什么？！？_

_[Perl2536]：笑死，看来你确实是新手。大家经常会做那种事。_

_[EdGluskin67]：那么我可以向你保证我不会这样做。_

“绝对不可能。“Eddie在屏幕后面生气地大声说道。

_[Perl2536]：你真好。那你可以跟我介绍下自己吗，EdGluskin67?_

不知道为什么，这句话就像一股意料之外的暖流流进了Eddie的心里。可能是因为他花了太多时间一个人呆在家里。也可能就像Frank说的，他渴望着人际交流。

Eddie在回答前仔细地思考着Perl的问题。

_[EdGluskin67]：我是个住在山中矿业小镇的裁缝，我喜欢听音乐和爬山。_

在发出去的瞬间，Eddie就后悔了，他马上加了一句。

_[EdGluskin67]：这会不会让我听上去很老？_

看着在移动的小铅笔，他仰身向后靠去。

_[Perl2536]：不会，挺好的。比那些男人谈他们在床上的表现要好太多。_

她还加了个在笑的动画表情。

_[EdGluskin67]：那你呢？你可以介绍介绍自己吗？_

Eddie决定再去泡一杯茶，他盯了一会儿在不停移动的铅笔，然后走向了厨房装了一壶水打算煮开。他靠在柜台旁，想象着屏幕另一边女孩的样子。Perl不可置疑是位玩文字游戏的好手，但Eddie情不自禁地会去想她可能真的是颗珍珠 (Pearl)。水壶发出的刺耳的哨声打断了他，他微笑着拿出了一个干净的马克杯，把茶包和水加了进去。

当Eddie回到书房的时候，她已经写了不少东西了。当他坐回座位时他的笑容更大了。

_[Perl2536]：我最近才在伯克利大学完成了我的硕士，现在我回到丹佛的家在电脑行业工作。我承认我完全就是个电脑痴，希望这不会困扰到你。_

Eddie注视着屏幕，丹佛离这里只有几小时的路。他又觉得在这么早期的交往中，这是种非常危险的想法，于是他摇了摇头继续读了下去。

_[Pearl2563]：我也很喜欢看电影。去电影院抱着一大桶爆米花看电影是我最喜欢的事。_

然后，她停顿了一会儿。

_[Perl2536]：啊，靠，你在我说“电脑痴“的时候就离开了吧？_

Eddie被这句话逗笑了。

_[EdGluskin67]：不不不，抱歉，我去给我自己搞了点热的喝，这边有点冷。_

他也停顿了片刻。

_[EdGluskin67]：虽然我自己对电脑不在行，但我不介意其他人懂，毕竟电脑也有电脑的魅力。_

即使Eddie觉得电脑这种东西很让他望而却步，他刚刚说的那番话也是不无道理的。他厌烦地盯着电脑，但还是继续在键盘上敲字。

_[EdGluskin67]：我也非常喜欢去看电影，虽然我已经有一段时间没去了，但它就像有一种特殊的魔力会把我拉到那边去。_

_[Perl2536]：也许哪天你可以邀请我一起去看;）。_

她有点主动，但不是让人感觉有问题的那种主动，Eddie想。他很喜欢她所表现出的幽默和顽皮。他抿了一口茶，考虑着如何回复。

_[EdGluskin67]：跟你共享一桶爆米花的感觉应该会很好吧;）。_

Eddie看着他刚发的表情，感觉自己可能犯了个错误。

_[Perl2536]：你是在暗示什么吗？;)开玩笑啦。我觉得挺好的，不得不说在这遇到一个可以跟我好好说话的男人刷新了我的三观。_

_[EdGluskin67]：那你觉得我们两人是不是可以进一步去了解对方呢？_

现在Eddie觉得自己应该变成主动的那一方了，想到自己再也不能跟她聊天，他的心里一紧。只见小铅笔开始移动了，又停了。Eddie看着Perl删除了她自己刚刚打的那些文字，取而代之的是一个

_[Perl2536]：我很乐意。_

Eddie注视着屏幕，笑容浮现在他的脸上。

他们又聊了4个小时，这几个小时在Eddie看来就像几分钟一样的飞速流过。除了他们的兴趣有点不一样，他们就像自己小时候就认识对方一样地聊天，Eddie曾认为这种情况不过只是个空洞的老套路。他对Perl已经有了不少认知，每个Eddie对她的新的理解都会导致他想要了解更多。

没有什么是永远的，就连这次珍贵的第一次聊天也是。虽然Eddie在这20分钟内至少打了5次哈欠，但在看到Perl的下一条消息后，他还是感到了一丝强烈的失望。

_[Perl2536]：我要睡觉了，明天得早起。不过如果你对我还感兴趣的话我明天可以晚点睡……_

Eddie情不自禁地笑了，他还不确定这次他应该多主动。

“全押进去吧，Eddie。”他在打入他下一条回复前自言自语道。

_[EdGluskin67]：我会在这的。_

他们互道了晚安。当Eddie关掉并合上了他的电脑，他发现他的心怦怦直跳。


	2. Waylon

Waylon 在闹钟响前3分钟睁开了眼，在那3分钟里他盯着天花板傻笑。

Waylon不得不承认他花了很多时间在网络上，但能遇到一个没有立刻把话题带到性方面或者甚至直接就发私密处照片的人，对他来说是一个全新的体验。Ed看起来…他看起来与其他人不同。Waylon的笑容变得更大了，接着他翻出了床外。

他瞄了一眼走廊，蹑手蹑脚地走进了淋浴间。Waylon有很多时间去做准备，因为Miles大概在这一个半钟头内都不会醒了，除非他……

“早上好。”

Waylon被吓到了，他因为不小心把水拧到太热而惊讶地大叫。

“啊！卧槽！Miles你在干什么-”他从帘子后看向外面，“你为什么这么早起来？”

“正确的问题应该是我为什么起得这么晚。”Miles轻笑着来回摇动他那竖起的手指，直到他看向镜子。“天，我看起来太糟糕了。”他一边大笑一边尝试去“驯服”他那不羁的头发。

“好吧，”Waylon摇了摇头，“所以你为什么起晚了？”

“我有了一个新的线索，”Miles小声地说，“这次绝对是条大鱼。”

“天。这次又是什么？大脚野人？连环杀手？大公司尝试掩盖住他们做的那些肮脏事？”

“不不不，嗯…其实你知道吗？这三个可能都是对的。我的朋友，这次可是个大事件，”Miles停顿了一下，毫无疑问只是为了营造戏剧性的效果，“我们等着瞧。”

“嗷，”Waylon一边冲洗着他的头发一边说，“那我们刚刚说的那些都不算咯？”

“那可不一定，”听起来Miles像拉开了浴室里其中一个柜子在里面翻找着什么东西，“看吧，我已经在你的脑子里种下了种子，你现在会一直想着它是什么了。”

Waylon翻了个白眼，但还是笑了出来。真是典型的Miles。

“一个真正的秘密，”Miles自豪地宣布道。“到时候你就会求着我告诉你整个故事了，”在Waylon回答之前，Miles打了个哈欠。“就这样吧，我要去发点Z字了，晚点见。”

“发点Z字“是要睡整一天的暗号，虽然Waylon怀疑他会不会真的去这么做。如果没有别的事情发生，这会是一个很好的说法。

* * *

也许在谷歌上查人是一件比较诡异的事吧，Waylon这么想。但如果不是因为Miles现在还在睡觉，他肯定也会让自己这么做的。

反正他也挖不到太多有关Ed Gluskin的事情.

其实，他还真找到了几个。有一个名叫Edward Gluskin的人在Leadville开了间裁缝店，Waylon怀疑这可能不是个巧合。如果真的有两个名叫Gluskin的裁缝同时住在山里，他可能需要叫Miles了，毕竟这件事值得放进悬疑节目的特辑里面。如果没有什么其他意外的事，Waylon确实找到了Edward Gluskin这个人，但也就这样了。

Waylon找不到他在领英上的个人资料，找不到脸书账号，甚至是一个过时的MySpace账号他也没找到。什么都没有，只有一个老式店面的模糊谷歌街景图。

这真的感觉有点诡异了。Leadville离这儿不算远，如果Waylon真的想，他可以直接上车然后-

Waylon摇了摇头，他不知道自己在想什么，对一个甚至没有谈过几次话的人着魔。这令Waylon感到悲伤，他已经绝望到不顾一切了。最近他遇到的所有男人都仅仅对那一件事感兴趣，但Waylon不，他想要比一夜情更深的关系。

他看遍了几个搜索引擎的结果，随机显示出的图片令Waylon失望。就算里面真有他要找的Ed Gluskin，他也很难分辨出哪个是。

Waylon叹了口气，摸了摸他的头发。它们又长长了，他也明白自己应该去剪个发而不是着迷于某个网上的陌生人。但他发现自己还在浏览聊天网站的名字列表，无视任何想要跟他聊天的人，Waylon自己都不清楚是什么时候打开的网站。

努力工作在这种时候感觉过得很快却也很慢，阳光无言地划过了客厅的地板。Waylon摒住了呼吸，然后再把嘴里的气呼了出来。他站起来，来回走动了几次，又挺直了身子坐回到他的座位上。

“这太傻了，”Waylon嘀咕道，他走进厨房装了杯果汁。他觉得自己就像在暗恋中的青少年，这种感觉让他焦躁不安。

Waylon把果汁一饮而尽，他喘着粗气又给自己倒了一杯。回到客厅，他本打算把手提电脑带回卧室，但还是把它扔到了沙发上。

根据Eddie先前的登陆，他现在可能不会在线上。Waylon咬着他的大拇指指甲重新加载了一遍网页，只是为了以防万一。

Waylon稍稍失望了下，但随之Ed的名字出现在他的列表里，这让他的心剧烈地跳了一跳。

“老天。”Waylon轻笑，手放在胸前。他双击Ed的名字以打开一个新的聊天窗口，还在考虑现在给他发信息会不会特别不潇洒。幸运的是，Ed先他一步。

_[EdGluskin67]：刚才还想着你也许会在线。_

_[Perl2536]：如果我说我也希望你在线会不会很肉麻啊？;P_

Waylon屏住呼吸，在Ed回复前一直盯着在角落里移动的小铅笔。

_[EdGluskin67]：如果是这样的话，我认为我是第一个这么想的。_

Waylon微笑着，他打下了回复。

_[Perl2536]：这感觉有点傻，毕竟我们都没怎么了解过互相。_

_[EdGluskin67]：我不这么觉得。_

对话在这儿停了一小会儿。

_[EdGluskin67]：或许对我来说说这话有点主动，但你看起来与众不同。_

Waylon可以清楚地听到他喝果汁的声音。这种感觉…真的很好，看到Ed的话中照应出了他自己的想法。也许这意味着-

“你在干嘛呢？”

Waylon猛地一回头，转的速度太快让他甚至觉得有可能伤到脖子了。他看见Miles站在门旁，对方又露出了那个令人恼火的笑容，那个表示他完全知道Waylon在干什么的笑容。

“我还以为你要睡一整天。”

“不了，我等会还要出去查那个大线索，”他抛了个媚眼，“别无视我的问题。”

“我只是……”Waylon看着他的屏幕，“我只是在跟某个人聊天。”

“某个人？”Miles靠了过来，就像掠食者在追捕它的猎物一样，这使得Waylon进一步地往沙发里缩。

“好啦，我又开始用那个聊天网站了，满意了吧？”

Miles慵懒地坐到Waylon身旁，把手往他肩膀上一搭。

“非常基的那个？”

“嗯哼，不然呢，”Waylon甩开了Miles的手。“我想找人，你还记得吗？”

Miles对Waylon的肢体语言不以为意，他往电脑靠去，只为能看清那上面的内容。

“谁是‘Perl2536’?”

“那是我。”

“你是不是把‘pearl’拼错了？”Miles窃笑，接着他厚颜无耻地开始浏览Waylon的聊天内容。

“那是个编程语-话说你在乎吗？”

“‘EdGluskin67’…”Miles往沙发上一靠，一个大大的笑容挂在脸上。“你觉得67是指他的年龄还是啥？”

Waylon的脸色变得煞白。“我倒觉得那是他的出生年份。”

“那他也，嗯…”Miles拿出手指开始算数，但最后还是耸了耸肩放弃了。“对你来说还是太老了。”

“不会的，”Waylon生气地看着他。“所以我现在能回去聊天了吗？”

“请，”Miles 笑着说。“我觉得你的男人可能有点不耐烦了。”

Waylon的视线重新回到了电脑上。

_[EdGluskin67]：哦？这次变成你被我吓走了吗？_

_[Perl2536]：抱歉，我妈刚刚叫我，我得回应她。_

他可以听到Miles在旁边偷笑，“你知道在感情中撒谎不是个好征兆吧？”

“别吵，”Waylon哀嚎。"那我应该怎么说？‘我的傻缺室友决定他要过来掺一脚’？”

“是你的傻缺亲友，不用谢啊，”Miles打趣他，并用自己的胳膊肘碰了碰Waylon的肩膀。

_[EdGluskin67]：啊…那我希望我没有打扰到你。_

Waylon痛苦地呻吟着。“现在问题来了，谢谢你啊。”

“不会啦，没事的，看好。”Miles把Waylon推到一边，自己啪嗒啪嗒地打着键盘。

“等会，你-Miles，你在干什么？！”Waylon低声呵斥着，他本想重新拿回电脑的掌控权，但失败了。

“当然是帮你们俩啊，”Miles笑着说，“你们就像两个小孩子。”

_[Perl2536]：当然不会，我可以为你取消任何事，只为与你说话。_

“我的天。”这是Waylon唯一能说出来的话了，他感到尴尬。看起来Ed也是这么觉得的，小铅笔过了好一阵子才开始移动。

_[EdGluskin67]：我倍感荣幸。_

“完了，”Waylon发出哀鸣，他想把Miles推到一边。“现在跟他说我的傻缺室友取代了我的位置已经太晚了。”

“是傻缺亲友。”Miles第二次纠正他，同时以极快的速度写着什么。

“不，绝对是室友！”Waylony一边嚎着一边拍打着Miles的手。

_[Perl2536]：我是说真的;）话说你可以告诉我这个‘67’代表了什么吗？_

“如果这该死的是这家伙的年龄，你就别想我闭嘴了，”Miles用一只手臂把Waylon搂住，“Waylon Park，向老年区进军。”

“这不会是他的年龄的，”Waylon生气地小声说道，但事实上他也不能确定。

_[EdGluskin67]：是我出生的年份，我知道没有什么原创性。_

“所以他…”Miles又拿出手指开始算数。

“46岁。”Waylon说，“一个完美适中也不会让人感到害怕的年龄。”

_[EdGluskin67]：我希望这没有困扰到你吧？_

“嗷，你看，”Miles一边打字一边说，“他还有自知之明。”

_[Perl2536]：哦，不，完全不会。我喜欢老男人;）。_

“Miles！”Waylon现在已经完全面如死灰了。“老天，你要把所有东西都毁了。”

“我没有！他现在不是还在跟你聊吗？”

事实上，他并没有。有好长一段时间那小铅笔就立在那儿不动了，Miles的笑容开始变得僵硬。终于，在一段感觉上是永远的时间过了之后，笔又开始移动了。

_[EdGluskin67]：我知道这样问很无礼，但你多少岁啊？_

“这家伙真他娘的有礼貌，”Miles被逗笑了，“这种感觉好奇怪。”

“对啊，毕竟上帝不允许人们善良嘛。”Waylon在这个时点已经放弃了，他瘫在沙发上，准备接受他的命运。

“我是应该告诉他你的真实年龄还是把你说成未成年，可以让人进牢子的那种？”

“我的老天。”Waylon捂着脸说。

“好啦好啦…”

_[Perl2536]：你知道这样问一位女士的年龄是不礼貌的，不过我可以告诉你我在1986年出生。_

过了好一段时间，Ed在屏幕的那一边变得非常安静，直到他回复。

_[EdGluskin67]：那你还非常年轻。_

_[Perl2536]：不会违法的那种年轻;）。_

“你知道有些东西你是不能说的，Miles，你就是不能。”

“我只是在跟他调情啦，天，你让我觉得我不知道自己在干什么。”

“你确实 _不知道_ 你在干什么！“Waylon用力拍了下Miles的手臂，”而且我不是位女士！”

“你娇小的就像个女人。”Miles的注意力还在屏幕上，“不是有那种说法吗？人妖？”

“我不是人妖！”Waylon气急败坏地说。

“那小鲜肉？”这次Miles看向Waylon，又是那个令人恼火的笑容。

“我也不是小鲜肉！”

“你说得对，你身上太多毛了，”Miles把手放了下来，捏了捏他的肚子。“而且你的声音也不够好听。”

在Waylon找到机会再次打他之前，Miles指着电脑屏幕说，“看，他回复了！”

_[EdGluskin67]：你还好吗？你好像有点不一样？_

当Miles打字回复时，一声重重的叹息声从Waylon那儿传出。

_[Perl2536]：我刚刚喝了杯酒，它能令我放松下来。希望这不会影响到你，我跟你聊天的时候很容易紧张 <3_

“好吧，所以现在我是个酒鬼加怪胎了？非常感谢你啊，Miles。”

“切，喝一杯酒不代表你是酒鬼啊。你傻啊。”

_[EdGluskin67]：这种事经常发生吗？_

“我的老-他真的认为我是酒鬼了！Miles，算我求你了，快停下吧！”

Miles看起来确实有点虚，他给了Waylon一个不好意思的笑容。“我确信他只是把你想成…”他的声音低了下去，转头开始打字。

_[Perl2536]：不是啊，这可能就是现在我有点上头的原因吧;）_

“看吧？”Miles说，“我圆回来了。”

“我对此很怀疑！”Waylon指着屏幕。“看！这甚至说不通啊！你说酒可以帮你放松，但你又说你不怎么喝？靠，你在这方面真的太差了！”

“好吧，”Miles大笑。“我猜现在你知道为什么我是单身了。”

“把它还给我。”Waylon愤怒地说，这次当他伸手拿回电脑的时候，Miles没有阻止他。

_[EdGluskin67]：那晚上你有什么安排吗？_

Miles靠过来，在Waylon的身后盯着他回复。

_[Perl2536]：本来是希望能跟你聊天的，但我现在觉得自己可能搞砸了。_

“圆得好，”Miles在Waylon的耳边轻语，还稍稍带着喘息。他的呼吸像在给Waylon挠痒，“圆得非常好。”

_[EdGluskin67]：没有的事。也许现在到我问你名字里的数字代表什么了。_

Waylon笑着摇了摇头。

“干嘛？”Miles问，“那代表了什么？”

_[Perl2536]：这个数字就只是我的学号，很傻吧。我的网名同时也是我的邮箱地址以便我搬家后跟人们联系。_

“嗷，Way，你太可爱了。”Miles掐了掐Waylon的腰。

_[EdGluskin67]：这一点也不傻。至少比生日年份要好且更有原创性。_

_[Perl2536]：我可以说知道那不是你的年龄之后我呼了一口气吗？:P_

对话在这儿停顿了一小会儿，Waylon想象着Ed在屏幕的另一边大笑的样子。

_[EdGluskin67]：哈哈，确实。如果我是你我也会长舒一口气的;）_

“我的天，他笑了。”Miles说。“还有个笑脸。Way！我觉得他喜欢你。”

“可没有你的功劳。”Waylon抱怨道，但当Miles把手臂放在他肩膀上的时候他也没有躲开。

“他住在哪儿？”

“他没告诉我，但-”Waylon打断了他自己的话，考虑着如何把他接下来要说的以恰当的方式说出来。

“操，你在谷歌上查过他了是吗？”Miles大笑。

“嗯……”Waylon低下了头，不去在意Miles在疯狂地晃他。

“我的侦察技能正在影响你！我太自豪了。”

Waylon把手肘往Miles那边撞，但这并没有让Miles停下。

“像爸爸一样骄傲。”

“如果你再不闭嘴，你就等着在你的咖啡里喝到漂白液吧。”Waylon警告他说。

“你知道就是因为这个原因，我才只喝我自己泡的咖啡。”Miles点了下鼻子，“我还是很聪明的。”

“我甚至可以在你的声音里听出那嬉皮笑脸的样子。”Waylon痛苦地说着。

“所以他住哪儿？”

“他说他住在山中的小镇里。然后我去查的时候，我能找到的唯一的Ed Gluskin住在Leadville。”

“Leadville，Leadville...”Miles用他的手指敲着下唇，“那边离这儿不远吧？”

“不算，只有一到两个钟头的…干嘛？”看着Miles脸上的表情突然变得认真，Waylon开始感到紧张。

“嘿，你知道他长什么样吗？”说着Miles又重新把电脑从Waylon身边拿走了。

“我不知道，你也别去we-”

“我得知道啊兄弟！”Miles喊道，同时把Waylon推开。

_[Perl2536]：嘿，这可能对我来说有点太过冒失了(虽然是第二次了)，但你有自己的相片吗？我不能保证可以把我的发给你，但我会非常乐意看看你的样子;)_

“看看我，”Miles自言自语道，“突然变得这么厚脸皮。”

_[EdGluskin67]：我刚好手上有张近期我朋友发给我的照片。等一会儿。_

又是一段长长的没有回应的时间。Waylon太专注于咬着他的手指甲以至于他没注意到Miles脸上那猥琐的笑容。

_[EdGluskin67]：我可以直接把图拖到这里来吗…还是…？请再等一等。_

Miles嘲笑道：“你确定他不是67岁？”

“闭嘴，Miles，我说真的！我在这边快不行了。”

过了一段时间，一个文件发了过来等着Waylon决定是接受还是拒绝。Miles疯狂地敲打着Enter键，这差点让手提电脑滑落他的大腿。他选择打开文件，只见文件开始下载。

Waylon有点想叫Miles冷静下来，但他事实上也同样渴望知道。

当图像完全加载好时，Miles痛苦地嚎了一声：“我们怎么知道哪个人是他啊？这里面至少有五个人！”

“说真的，你得重新去学算术了。”

但Miles说得对。很难在照片里的四个人中看出谁是“EdGluskin67”。第一人是个长满胡子的瘦骨嶙峋的男人，他正端一个像保龄球奖杯的东西；第二个是个光头的老男人-

“哈！”Miles指着那个瘦瘦的胡子男说：“我希望是这个！他看起来像有只负鼠躲在他的胡子后面！”

“别吵。”Waylon压低他的声音生气地说，同时他盯着剩下的两个人。

第三个人，他的宽度几乎和他的高度相等，短发，看起来很恼怒。而最后一个-Waylon倒吸了一口气。他看起来跟第三人一样不开心，长着一张轮廓分明，有棱有角的脸。虽然看起来这个发型不是很符合他的岁数，但他身上看着挺适合的。

靠，Waylon想要他是Ed。

但，这也无所谓了，对吧？他喜欢Ed是因为 _他是_ _Ed_ ，而不是因为-

_[EdGluskin67]：我有时候真是个呆子，我是最右边的那个人。_

Waylon的胃剧烈地翻腾了一下，他向后靠着沙发。

“Miles,”他觉得自己快不能呼吸了。“他太他妈正点了。”

“嗯，当然了，如果你喜欢一个又高又壮的人的话，”Miles也靠着沙发，小声嘀咕着。“哦，再加上一点阴沉(dark)和幽怨。”

“嗷，别担心，Miles。至少你有一头深色(dark)的秀发啊？”Waylon用手肘轻轻碰了碰Miles，而Miles只是用鼻子哼了哼。“但别帮我把这次搞砸了。我有告诉过你我上次的约会吗？在那之前我跟对方没有互相见过面，后来发现那家伙跟我爸差不多大。”

“你的意思是像这边的Eddie一样吗？”

“长成这个样子，我可以跟他做，即使他有-”

“如果你要说即使他有67岁你也会跟他做的话，我干脆去上吊算了。”

Waylon笑着说：“我本来打算说点更恶心的。”

Miles痛苦地叫了一声，做出快要呕吐的样子。

_[EdGluskin67]：你还在吗？_

“啊，天，我忘记回复他了。”

_[Perl2536]：我还在……_

“我应该多主动？”Waylon转向Miles问他。

“非常主动。”对方回答道。

_[Perl2536]：你很英俊。_

Waylon靠在沙发上，用他的小臂遮住脸。

“操，Way，你是四岁小孩吗？”Miles把Waylon的手臂拉开。“有时候我想象不到你在床上的样子。看着你像小女孩一样脸红和咯咯地笑，你一定是个处。”

“首先…你为什么要想我在床上的样子？第二，我没有脸红也没有像那样xi-”

Miles大笑，把他的手臂拉得更开：“你想我去拿个镜子吗？你他妈脸红得像个甜菜一样，老兄。”

在另一边的Ed稍微沉默了一会，接着小铅笔开始移动。

_[EdGluskin67]：能听到你这样的评价我受宠若惊，也很高兴:）我也很希望你能发给我你的照片，但是不强求。_

“你就不能发张照片给他吗？”Miles问Waylon，“我那天帮你和Lisa照的那张怎么样？”

这确实不是个坏主意。Miles之前在市中心的水族馆里帮Waylon和他的前女友(现在是比较亲密的朋友)照了一张，Waylon在照片里还少见的看着不赖，不像他一直以来看起来那样：瘦长得像根竹竿。

“这……说实话不是个坏主意。”

“当然不是啦，”Miles露出了被冒犯到的表情：“这是经过我深思熟虑才说出来的。”

Waylon赶快转到了他的邮箱，点开Miles发给他的邮件，打开并仔细看看了那张照片。

他看起来还可以。也许因为后面的展览缸映射在他身上的蓝光，他显得有些苍白，但这张里他的笑容没有那么尴尬。他的头发有点长了，身后的蓝光也像给他的头发上打了一点不自然的光。而Lisa还是如以前一般的漂亮。事实上，他们在照片里看着像一对兄妹，这点令Waylon感到不安。

“好吧，”Waylon快速地说，“我要发了。“

_[Perl2536]：我猜如果我不发点东西回来会显得有点不公平。_

他抑制住自己想要遮住脸的冲动，把图片拖到了聊天窗口。他死盯着正在上传的图片，心里的不安在一点点地增加。

Ed过了一会儿才回了消息。看到他的回复，Waylon能感到他正在脸红。

_[EdGluskin67]：Darling，你真是太漂亮了。_

Miles吹了声口哨，说：“这家伙很上道啊，我要不要做个笔记...你觉得这些话对那些小妞有效吗？“

“Miles，”Waylon叹了口气。“这对谁都有用。”

_[EdGluskin67]：我承认我有点被吓到了。我从未想象过你是如此的-_

“如果他的下一个词是完美，我就要去吐了。”Miles说。

_[EdGlukin67]：完美。_

“我马上回来。”Miles看起来脸色是有点青。

“闭嘴，你个混蛋，别毁了现在的气氛。”Waylon抱紧了Miles的手臂，这让他不可能离开这里。“别走！”

“我以为你想让我走的？”

“之前我确实有这么想，但现在我觉得你可能是某种幸运符或者其他的什么东西。”

Miles抗拒地坐回沙发上。Waylon用一只手抓住他的袖子，另一只手回复。

_[Perl2536]：所以这能说明我们看电影的事有着落了吗？;）_

_[EdGluskin67]：要不是因为已经这么晚了，我现在就可以直接开到丹佛。_

Waylon控制不住自己，他从喉咙里发出了一种非常尖锐的怪声。当他回头看向Miles，Miles就像看到Waylon长了两个脑袋一样地瞪着他。

“你他娘的就是个女孩，Park。”

这一次，Waylon甚至不屑于去反驳他。


	3. Eddie

清晨的莱德维尔很漂亮，Eddie感到意外他从来没有注意到这点。

阳光洒在大街上排列有序的古老建筑上，风吹过点缀在镇上的树木，发出沙沙的声音。Eddie仰着头，闭着眼，享受着这山中清爽的风。当他睁开眼睛，他的目光落到了远处被白雪覆盖的山顶上，他微笑着。一想到Perl，任何事物都变得那么甜美。

当他走在那条通向Frank餐馆的路上，一个大大的笑容挂在他的脸上。虽然早晨还略带寒意，但Eddie并没有把他的大衣扣实。离目的地还有几个街区，他慢慢地走着，甚至还跟路过的人们打招呼。

Frank的餐厅还是像以往一样的油腻，Eddie在用肩膀打开大门的时候尽力抑制住皱起鼻子的冲动。音响里在放着低沉的音乐，虽然Eddie见不着Frank的人影，但他能听到对方在顺着旋律吹口哨。Eddie走到了柜台，发现Frank正靠在某些不可辨认的的肉块的旁边。不过Eddie是不会让这些油渍和走调的哨声毁掉他的好心情的。

“我真想亲你，Frank。”这是从Eddie口中说出的第一句话。出乎他的意料，Frank竟然畏缩了。他很长一段时间都只是在盯着Eddie，眼睛瞪得很大，像一只受惊的猫一样。

“咋了，你不是过来杀我的？”Frank的声音低沉而沙哑。

“我为什么会杀你，我亲爱的朋友？”Eddie说道，并打消了要去给Frank一个拥抱的念头。Frank穿着的围裙上沾满了肉汁以至于Eddie觉得它可以自己立起来。他决定自己就像以前那样点一杯咖啡就好了。

“呵。”Frank叹了口气，挠了挠手臂，“我不知道啊？是什么让你的心情变得那么好？老伙计？”

“我在你给我开的聊天网站上遇到了世界上最美丽的女孩。”Eddie坐下来，手撑着头，“不只是外表上的美，我告诉你，虽然她确实是漂亮。但她的谈吐，她的想法……”

“…女孩？”Frank看起来很困惑。

“嗯，如果你对我用的词感到奇怪的话，真的要说应该是 _女人_ 才对。”Eddie嘀咕道，不过马上他又沉浸在他的幻想中了。

“你在那儿碰到女人了？”Frank问道，他看起来惊呆了，“就那个我给你的聊天网站？”

“对。我承认我也有自己的担忧，但她就这样出现了。”

“这女孩有给你发照片或者其他的什么吗？”

“有啊。”Eddie叹了口气，“说实话，无论她是怎么样的我都很高兴了。但她真的也很美，那头长长的金红色的头发，那双纯真的眼睛……”

Frank看起来好像有点儿不舒服。

“在那个聊天网站？我给你开的那个？”他重复道。

“是，是，就那个网站。”Eddie不耐烦地说，“你有什么问题吗？”

“噢，呃，没什么。”Frank开始搅拌起什么，就像他尽力想把那些玩意冒充成炒蛋和培根一样，“只是有点惊讶罢了。”

“事先说明下，她知道我的年龄，这方面是没问题的。”Eddie挥了挥他的手，靠着他的椅子。

“所以这个 _女孩_ 多少岁？”

Eddie显得有点害羞：“事实上，她对我来说有点太年轻了。”

Frank猛地看向他。

“她27岁。”

“老天，”Frank轻笑，“你现在变成了 _那种_ 男人了？嗯？”

“我告诉你就算她是-”

“你的年龄？你也会喜欢她？”

“对，”Eddie讥讽道，“即使她在 _我的年纪_ 。”

“好吧好吧。所以你周五还来吗？”看起来Frank终于放弃了他的炒蛋，他的注意力转到了一壶咖啡上，并给Eddie倒了一杯。他没有给Eddie回答的机会：“你现在应该还没有那个女孩的照片吧？”

Eddie沉默了一会儿，考虑着这是否值得，毕竟毫无疑问Frank直到永远都会拿着这事取笑他。

“哦操，你有是吗？”Frank大笑起来，“让我猜猜，那照片现在就躺在你的钱包里，还是被裁剪成心形的？”

“我们为什么是朋友来着？”Eddie问道。

“为了那些免费的咖啡？”Frank朝他抛了个媚眼，接着把咖啡放到了Eddie的面前。“好了，现在快说实话。”

“我没把它裁成心形。”Eddie最后还是叹了口气，把他的钱包拿了出来。他那天早早起床，只为了去买一台能把电脑上的图片清晰地传到纸上的机器，那效果就像真的照片一样，Eddie自己也认为这有些奇怪。照片被折了起来放在钱包前端的一个小口袋里，Eddie把它拿了出来并给了Frank。

Frank立刻把它从塑料罩里面取了出来，直直地盯了一会儿，再把它翻开。又过了一会儿，只见一丝奸笑浮现在他的脸上，逐渐地，这笑容大到开始让人感到不安。

“呃。我应该感到害怕吗？你认得这两人？”Eddie问。

“没，”Frank说，明显他的语调中带着愉悦，“我这辈子没见过这两人。”他笑着把照片还给了Eddie，“只是我现在完全明白了。”

“我懂，”Eddie叹了口气说，“她太美了，不是吗？”

Frank又笑着摇了摇头说：“她确实是漂亮。所以说，周五你是来，还是不来？”

* * *

‘Gluskin家服装与定制’是他祖父移民到美国之后开的店，他母亲继承了这家店，最后传到了Eddie的手上。他盯着店面，回想起童年的美好时光：Eddie的祖父让Eddie坐在他的大腿上，同时用他那长满皱纹的老手完成那些精细的缝缝补补。他还想起了他母亲说话的口音和那亮蓝色的瞳色，这是Eddie唯二从她身上继承下来的地方。

他很确定如果他的母亲还在世的话会认可Perl。

说实话，Eddie在这一生中做了不少错事。他走进店里，用手抚摸着那些古老的木制品和厚厚的老墙纸。但他在改进，这点他也明白。Eddie叹了口气，解开了他大衣的扣子并把它挂在椅背上。

他曾与进来定制的女人发生过一些……不幸的意外，但Eddie觉得他自己知道哪里出错了，这一点无疑是往正确方向的一大迈步。他会变得更好，如果不是为了他自己或是他的母亲，那就是为了Perl。

虽然Eddie的心理治疗师会对他的这种想法感到不屑甚至会去训斥他。但首先，Eddie是个浪漫主义者。

他松开了领结让它挂在脖子上，接着解开了衬衫上最上面的两粒纽扣。Eddie之前把暖气开得太热了，因为他本想着这又会是四月份的一个寒冷的早晨，但奇迹的是春天似乎在昨天夜晚悄然来临。所以当他走到了楼上的住所时，他都几乎大汗淋漓了。

这次Eddie选择了冰茶而不是以往的热茶，他在茶里面放入了大量的冰块。然后他走进了书房。

Eddie才刚刚登陆他在聊天网站上的账号，一声轻轻的提示音就提醒他Perl对他发起了对话。他不得不羞愧地承认他的心剧烈地颤动了一下，就像里面突然住了只小鹿一样。

_[Perl2536]_ _：嗨_ _..:_ _）_

Eddie微笑地看着这条信息，过了好一会儿才开始回复。

_[EdGluskin67]_ _：嗨。你今天感觉怎么样？_

_[Perl2536]_ _：现在感觉好点了_ _;_ _）_

Eddie微笑着回答。

_[EdGluskin67]_ _：我不知道你是否像我一样投入了真情实感。跟你聊天对我来说就像一场梦。_

_[Perl2536]_ _：说实话，我也是。_

对面停顿了一下。

_[Perl2536]_ _：我的意思是我也觉得像梦一样，但我是真心的。_ _…_ _好吧，我现在还想着你昨晚的那张照片。_

Eddie轻笑了下，抿了口他的冰茶，考虑着这次他应该多主动。

_[EdGluskin67]：所以现在是个坏时机去说因为这边太热我不得不解开衬衫上的扣子这件事咯？_

他还稍微考虑了下要不要加个笑脸，但最后还是算了。

_[Perl2536]：…继续说。_

_[EdGluskin67]：呵，我本来以为今天会很冷，所以我把家里的暖气开得很高。现在这里热得像个烤炉一样，我只能脱衣服还有喝点冰的茶，以往我都是喝热茶的。_

Perl那边很久都没有回话，这让Eddie认为自己把她吓走了。

_[Perl2536]：这边突然也变得有点热了。_

_调皮_ ，这是Eddie脑子里唯一出现的词。但Perl的这种调皮里，带了点纯真，带了点甜美，带了点贞洁甚至还有-只是盯着屏幕上的这几个字，Eddie已经觉得他的下半身开始坚挺起来。他笑着摇了摇头，突然觉得自己又像回到了15岁。那次在他父亲谷仓里笨拙的初吻，颤抖的双手扶上-

_[EdGluskin67]：自从看了你的照片后，我一直想吻你。_

Eddie咬着他的嘴唇。他其实不止是想吻Perl，但他怕把这位可怜的女孩吓跑。

_[Perl2536]：如果我说我没有这么想过，那我是在说谎。说实话，我现在正在想着件事。_

_[EdGluskin67]：这边突然变得更热了，我刚刚都已经把暖气关了;）_

Eddie心里复杂地盯着他刚刚发的笑脸，但他还是觉得它代表了他的感受。

_[Perl2536]：哈哈，这边也一样，我也得解开扣子了。_

哦，Eddie脑子里浮现了一个画面。他不得不在椅子上挪动位置好让他的内裤不压着他挺立的分身。

_[EdGluskin67]：你可真是个狡猾的尤物。_

_[Perl2536]：只为了你;）_

看着这几个字，Eddie感到一种冲动像电流一样流遍了全身。他知道在外面的某个地方，有一位正在脱衣服的美女，而这只是为了他。

_[Perl2536]：你在照片里看起来很严肃，我曾试过想象你…在另一种情况下的样子。_

_[EdGluskin67]：我现在看起来绝对没有那么严肃了。_

突然Eddie想到了一个好主意，他在聊天栏里告诉对方他会很快回来。然后他点开了底部任务栏的放大镜图标，在搜索区里打入“相机”。现在Eddie觉得自己正身处在NASA的控制室里或者其他什么类似的地方，他决定下次见到Frank一定要跟他说这事儿，当然，他肯定不会说他要用这个所谓的相机干什么。

他在相机的界面上稍微捣鼓了下，直到在上屏处出现了一小道光。他眯着眼看着刚刚出现的预览图，那上面只有一个模糊的自己。Eddie最终还是通过努力把图片调整到能认出自己的程度。

老实说，Eddie并没有想清楚他要怎么照这张照片，他皱着眉头盯着屏幕里的自己。也许他可以再稍稍调整一下衣服，多解几个纽扣……他希望他并没有在整个莱德维尔广播他现在在做的事，或者说，向Perl广播，这对他来说甚至更糟。Eddie用双手抚平他的头发，接着整理了下他半开的衬衫，好让自己的锁骨和胸肌都有机会被露出来。他还决定让那领结就那样挂在他脖子上。

“天哪，Eddie。”他喃喃自语道，“你什么时候变得这么自负了？”他当然知道这个问题的答案，他只是想给这个女孩留下个好印象。

现在剩下的问题在于面部表情。Eddie舔了舔嘴唇，盯着他与Perl的聊天记录。他已经花了太多时间，也许Perl会想他可能去了厕所或者其他尴尬的情况。他清了下喉咙，尝试了几种表情。它们看起来有点故意而且…让他感觉自己是个怪人，虽然他很讨厌这么说。Eddie感觉到他现在在出汗。

好吧，也许他重新把聊天记录读一遍的话，还有可能回到那时候的心态。Eddie咬着他的下唇重读了一遍他们的对话，这令他在捣鼓那该死的相机时就消失殆尽的“热情”又重新立了起来。当他觉得他脸上已经表现出了足够的性张力时，他赶快按下拍摄键。他迅速扫视了那张拍好的照片，并把它拖到聊天栏里发送。而他的心脏在胸腔内早已跳得飞快。

先忽略自负这一点，他什么时候变成了这么笨拙，又容易紧张的一个人？简直是一团糟。答案当然还是因为Perl，这是毫无疑问的，但这件事实在是令他感到烦躁。

对方并没有立刻回答，但Eddie觉得这是个好征兆。当她回复的时候，他靠在椅背上得意地笑了。

_[Perl2536]：…说真的，我现在在给自己扇风，你真的是太！性！感！了！_

虽然说，Eddie的父亲并没有教给他多少有用的东西，但有一个教导一直印在他的脑子里，那就是总是让人们渴望更多的东西。Eddie觉得现在是时候让自己变得非常主动了。

_[EdGluskin67]：我想今天的聊天到这儿就得结束了，Darling。对此我感到非常抱歉，但我明天会有很多事要干。_

他看着小铅笔动了一下，然后停下，接着又动了。

_[Perl2536]：别别别，别走啊！_

_[EdGluskin67]：我觉得我们应该按照正确的步骤来，也许到时候一起去电影院？我相信你的唇在黑暗的电影院里会比任何我们今天晚上能干的事都要令我陶醉。_

_[Perl2536]：你想我们约见面吗？_

这个句子太短以至于Eddie看不出Perl对刚刚发生的事有什么感受。后悔和自责像刀子一样插到他的心里，也许在这件事上他全做错了。

_[EdGluskin67]：我想我们应该试试，这是迟早的事。_

跟对方说了再见之后，Eddie下线了。他盯着已经漆黑的电脑屏幕，怀疑着自己是否犯了个错。他心中的小鹿在不停的躁动，丝毫没有休息的迹象，而他自己并不能确定这是个好的还是坏的征兆。


	4. Waylon

Waylon感到很羞愧，他在前一天晚上对着Ed的照片打了一炮，他更不敢承认自己早上起床却已欲火焚身。那甚至不是张很色情的照片，它只不过表现了Ed那惊人的体格和那副Waylon一想到就会感到一阵眩晕的充满了性欲的表情。

Waylon知道自己永远不会向Miles坦白这些，毕竟他以前跟对方抱怨过那些只会给他发私处照和只会讲龌龊话语的男人们。他知道这次不一样，虽然他们只聊了几天，但这次跟以前不同。Waylon哀嚎了一声并把脸埋入了枕头。如果Miles知道这件事的话他是无论如何都会嘲笑他的，所以Waylon不会提起这件事的一点一滴，这也不是他欠Miles的。

幸运的是，Miles现在不在家，他完全可以在洗澡的时候再来一发以缓解他在荷尔蒙方面的需求，也好让他的身体足以不受太大影响地过完今天。

操，他突然觉得自己很可悲。

Waylon伸了个懒腰，深深地叹了口气。翻出了床，他挺立的腹下之物在时刻提醒自己应该穿件浴袍。穿好了衣服，他从房间里探出头，寻找着任何表明Miles在家的线索。在确定了Miles暂时不在之后，Waylon飞快地进入了浴室。

Ed想要见他。一想到这里，一股热流又开始汇集在他的下腹部。Waylon嘀咕了几句，他试图用把冷水拍到脸上这种策略让自己冷静下来。

Leadville离这儿不到两小时的车程，如果要去的话也不是-Waylon打断了他的思绪，决定还是先洗个澡。他打算在冲凉的时候好好考虑这件事，这说明他只能选择冲冷水而不是他渴望的漫长的热水澡。

* * *

冷水澡一点忙也没有帮上。

Waylon一边诅咒着自己一边进了厨房，那里都是Miles在昨天夜里活动过的证据：磨好的咖啡粉在台子上撒得到处都是；面包屑也在地上随处可见；冰箱上还贴了一张便条，与Miles像涂鸦一样的文字相比起来，这纸看起来很大。那上面写着他要在外面查案子所以可能整天都不在家。

Waylon哼了一声，他想把这张便条一次性撕掉，但因为自己太大力把纸弄破了。说实话，看到Miles不在家，他竟感到有点失望。因为本可以跟他一起散散心，转移自己的注意力。

他叹了口气，给自己烤了片面包，倒了杯果汁。这时他又想到了Miles，他在的话可能也会支持自己吧。如果照Miles的风格行事，他们这时候估计已经在去往Leadville的路上了。

Waylon把早餐带到了沙发旁边，他叼着面包打开了手提。虽然他还没有把Ed的照片设为背景，不过他已经把那张照片存到另一个比较干净的电脑里，以便寻找。

他本以为嘴里涂满果酱的面包会让自己不那么受照片的影响。但Ed脸上的表情还是直接让Waylon的下半身有了反应。

Ed看起来又高又强壮，Waylon觉得即使是这种拍摄角度他也能看出这两点。他盯着Ed胸部的曲线，舔掉了粘在大拇指上的果酱。除非第一张照片里的其它人都非常矮，要不然他的身高肯定很高，至少无论如何都会比Waylon要高。

Waylon尝试着让自己冷静下来，为此他看遍了他的私用和工作邮箱，甚至还去读了几篇新闻，直到他逐渐沉不住气，脑子里的真实想法也暴露了出来。他想跟Ed聊天，立刻，马上！Waylon带有挫败感地叹了口气，摇了摇头，把原来放着面包的空盘放到一边之后登陆了网站。

他用这个聊天网站有多久了？可能已经太久了。但他从来没有这种感觉，一般来说到最后他只会感到厌烦和失望。在心底的某个地方，Waylon害怕这次也会像以前一样。

名字渐渐在列表里加载了出来。当他看到Ed的名字在它们里面时，Waylon不得不用手捂住那他随着心脏剧烈跳动的胸口。

“天哪，”他小声地说，“你得振作起来，Waylon。”虽然这样说，当他双击Ed的名字，打算开始跟他聊天时，他的心跳得还是那么快。

_[Perl2536]：嗨。_

Waylon靠着椅子，无意识地咬着他的大拇指指甲，他的腿在桌子下不停地抖动。过了片刻，他看着聊天栏，发现Ed正在回复他。

_[EdGluskin67]：你来了。_

Waylon觉得很不好意思，他能感受到他的脖子正在逐渐变红。底下的小铅笔还在不停地移动。

_[EdGluskin67]：我还担心把你吓跑了。_

Waylon笑着哼了一声。

_[Perl2536]：不会的，有的话也只是反效果。_

他不打算提起Ed带给他的无尽的欲望。

_[EdGluskin67]：说实话，我觉得自己蛮蠢的。我不应该鼓励我们见面。_

Waylon 尝试着去无视他心中的失望。

_[Perl2536]：哦？_

_[EdGluskin67]：请别误解我的意思，darling。我很乐意见你，只不过我应该直接到你的城市去见你，给你一个惊喜。_

哦，他这真的太过分了。Waylon想用手掩盖住他的笑容。

_[Perl2536]：你不觉得这套路有点过时吗？不过我完全不在乎。_

过了片刻，Ed回复了。

_[EdGluskin67]：我喜欢按正确的方法做事。_

_[Perl2536]：但那天你的做法可没有那么绅士哦？在那种时候离开。_

Waylon知道他这么做有点太快了，他紧靠着沙发。天啊，他现在真的像那些在恋爱中的少年。

_[EdGluskin67]：请原谅我，darling。你把我逗笑了，你说得对，那时候我确实不应该那样做。_

这也令Waylon笑了笑，现在他开始好奇Ed的笑声听起来是怎么样的了。也许是那种低沉而又富有感情的，天，他爱死这种了。

_[Perl2536]：我最近一直在看你那张照片.._

Waylon屏住了呼吸，当Ed回复的时候他大喘了一口气。

_[EdGluskin67]：是吗？那我很高兴啊。_

接着他又加上。

_[EdGluskin67]：我最近也经常在想你。_

_[Perl2536]：哦是吗？在想什么呢？_

现在到Waylon展现他害羞的一面了，他努力去无视他发热发红的脖子。

_[EdGluskin67]：我一直在想你那看起来很柔软的嘴唇，我真的很想吻你。_

好吧，这下Waylon绝对无视不了，他的脸因为Ed的这番话也开始变红了。他正打算回答对方却发现底下的小铅笔还在移动。

_[EdGluskin67]：我想搂着你，用我的手感受你身体的曲线。_

他们现在真要这么干吗？Waylon满脸通红地在想他该怎么回复。即使是一点也好，但他的脑子似乎是短路了。与此同时，Ed还在写着什么。

_[EdGluskin67]：你看起来要比我小，而把你拥在怀里的想法快要把我逼疯了，darling。_

Waylon也曾考虑过他们体型上的差距，毕竟那是照片上Ed最突出的特征。

_[Perl2536]：老实说我也有想过…我喜欢那种能让我在他的怀抱里感到束手无策的男人。_

Ed接着回复。

_[EdGluskin67]：我非常喜欢你的这种说法。_

_[Perl2536]：我也很喜欢你说你会搂着我，把手放在我的腰上…我觉得你一定有一双大手 * 。_

Waylon在把这条消息发出去之前没有考虑到这句话暗含的意思，他摇了摇头。“该死，Waylon，你要振作。”他嘀咕道。接着他又给对方发了一条信息。

_[Perl2536]：我无时无刻不在想着你给我发的那张照片。我一直想像着你能在现实生活里用你照片里的表情看着我。_

_[EdGluskin67]：我觉得我们正在跨越某种界限，你不觉得吗？_

_[Perl2536]：但是我想跟你这样做。天哪，Ed，我真的太想了。_

过了差不多20秒，Ed的回复来了。

_[EdGluskin67]：你就是个我不能拒绝的罪过，darling。_

Waylon在沙发上稍微挪了挪位置，他用他的指尖骨轻轻地擦过两腿间逐渐变大的隆起。他因为两者的突然接触发出了一声颤抖的叹息。

_[EdGluskin67]：我绝对会很享受去蹂躏你的。_

一声怪声从Waylon的喉咙后部传了出来，他开始用手摩擦自己。

_[EdGluskin67]：但我会慢慢地蹂躏你，这样你就会求着我，想要更多。_

_[Perl2536]：哦我的老天，就是这样。_

_[EdGluskin67]：你喜欢这样吗，darling？让我享用你？_

_[Perl2536]：是的，无论多少次我的答案都会是肯定的。我想要触摸你，想要去感受你。_

他不只是想要感受到Ed。他的手早已在裤子之下，抚摸着他的分身。

_[Perl2536]：我想要你赤身裸体地制服我。_

_[EdGluskin67]：你真是个尤物，我会很乐意去那么做的。_

Waylon又挪了挪他的位置，他把手提往桌子中心推去好让自己换个比较舒服的姿势。他还想他是否应该提议他俩开摄像头，但这个想法马上就被否决了：他的头发因为前一晚的睡眠炸得很尴尬，而且他也不想发展得这么快，这太不自然了。除去…除去他们现在正在做的事。

_[Perl2536]：我正在自慰。_

Waylon其实在发出这条消息之后很想遮住他的脸，但取而代之他闭起了眼睛，享受着手指环在分身上带来的快感。这个姿势还是比较受限制，所以Waylon干脆直接把裤子拉到膝盖以下，张开了双腿好让自己更舒服。他垂下眼，盯着屏幕。

_[EdGluskin67]：你现在的调戏对我造成的只有痛苦，darling。你真是个罪。_

Waylon发出了一声高兴的嚎叫。他绝对赞同Ed的观点，他的下体已经因为满足不了的欲望而硬的发疼。

_[Perl2536]：如果你现在在这儿的话你会对我做什么？_

_[EdGluskin67]：我本来说会慢慢享用你的，但现在我觉得恐怕我会控制不住自己。_

Waylon咬着他的嘴唇，轻轻地呜咽了一声

_[EdGluskin67]：我想要抚摸你，亲吻你身体的每一处。_

真是见了鬼。Waylon之前经历过很多种类的聊骚，但Ed是第一个让他渴望这种形式的人。也许是因为他看起来跟Waylon一样想要在这个感情里更进一步吧。

_[EdGluskin67]：我想要进入你。_

一声小小的哀号从Waylon的嘴唇里漏了出来，他手上的动作开始加快。如果Ed再这么说下去，他就快要高潮了，他甚至有点惋惜自己没有怎么回应Ed。

_[Perl2536]：我想要感受你，感受你在我的身体里面。操，我已经快了。_

_[EdGluskin67]：我希望我能在你高潮的时候看着你，而那时我还在你体内。_

Waylon呻吟着，他挤压着他坚挺的下半身尝试阻止即将要到来的高潮，他的头向后靠着沙发。他真的快了…他的手只需要再上下运动几次，他就会……

“惊喜！”只见大门被Miles踢开，他大喊着，手中抱满了那些油腻的外卖。“准备好-我操！”

Waylon被吓到尖叫了一声，他拼命想找东西把自己遮住。而Miles只是睁大眼睛盯着他，那双眼睛充满了震惊。

这种状态至少维持了几秒，然后他开始放声大笑。

“我是不是打扰到了什么？”Miles灵巧地用他的屁股把门关上。“你真的在客厅里撸管啊？”

“Miles，”Waylon带有哭腔的喊道，他一边想把裤子往上拉一边拿了个抱枕盖住自己，“转过身去！”

“到时候你得自己洗那个枕头啊，伙计，”Miles笑着摇了摇头，“你饿了吗？”

“我在这边正忙着点什么呢。”Waylon生气地小声说。

“嗯哼，我看到了，”Miles一脸淫笑地说道，接着他走到了厨房，其中的时间足以Waylon把他的裤子拉回来，“你想要中餐还是印度菜？我两个都买了，”他从门口探出身子，“还有意大利菜。”

“天哪，Miles，你别-”Waylon揉了揉他的脸，然后他的视线转向电脑屏幕。

_[EdGluskin67]：你突然变得很安静…_

_[EdGluskin67]：那边一切都还好吗？_

Waylon大声地叹了口气，他轻轻咬着两颊内部，然后转去回复对方。

_[Perl2536]：我的一个朋友突然间过来找我，把我吓到半死，恐怕现在不是干那事的时候了，我很抱歉。_

_Ed在片刻之后回答了。_

_[EdGluskin67]：这就是网上聊天的不可预测性，darling。_

他说的是事实。他盯着这个句子，感到无比的凄凉。同时Miles在厨房里乒乒乓乓地不知道在搞什么东西。

_[Perl2536]：那到时再约？_

回复几乎是随之而来，这使得Waylon脸上浮现出了一个微笑。

_[EdGluskin67]：当然。_

他们很快互说了再见，Waylon抗拒地关闭了网页。即使就算Miles刚刚没有回来，这次之后他和Ed也不可能像没事发生一样地聊天了。虽然这次他的热情被浇灭了，但Ed带给他的冲动已经充满了他的血液，他的全身，并在里面不停地跳动。

“所以你要吃哪个？”Miles又一次从厨房探出头问他。他的怀里有几个装外卖的盒子，有些油腻到可以看出里面东西的轮廓。

“意大利菜。”Waylon关闭了他的电脑，垂头丧气地说着。

他与Ed感觉那么的近，却又那么的远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *手大 – 英文含义里暗指那儿很大


	5. Eddie

周五要比Eddie预期的来得早。他一边扣着他衬衫的扣子一边伤感地盯着他的手提电脑。老实说他宁愿与Perl共度这个夜晚，但可能跟朋友们聚会一次对他来说更健康。最好还是别太沉迷，别发展太快，把她吓跑了…

…至少他是这么说服自己的。

在走出走廊前，Eddie又盯了他的电脑好一会儿。接着他走下楼梯进入了楼下的店铺。

天，现在他宁愿去应付那些焦虑的准新娘和她们的母亲，这比跟Frank和其他人聚会要好得多。他了解Frank，只要他在，Perl绝对是他们会提到的第一件事。

Eddie叹了口气，关上了身后的门。

* * *

“Eddie交了个女朋友。”Frank一看到Eddie进来就说了。他当然会这样做。

“你别。”Eddie哼了一声。Dennis在一旁发出了奇怪的笑声，听起来就像打嗝一样。然后他马上把嘴盖了起来，转过头去。

“这次又是谁？”Chris看着他的手牌咕哝道。他甚至都懒得抬起头看Eddie，这令Eddie感到有点恼怒。

“什么叫‘这次’？”Eddie问道。当他坐上了座位，Frank立刻从柜台后面给他滑了一杯冰啤酒过去，直接滑到了Eddie的手中。

“哦，你不是总是见到个人就发情吗？”Chris还是没有抬头看，他太专注于他的牌了。

“见到个人就发情？！”Chris对他感情的诋毁让Eddie感到冒犯，“我告诉你，她-”

“老兄，他不只是发情，”Frank上下摆动着他的眉毛，“这次很特别。”

“谢了，Frank，”Eddie拿好自己的牌，他把它们立了起来以防Dennis偷看，“Perl很特别。”

“Pearl？谁他娘的给自己孩子起名叫‘Pearl’？”Chris生气地说，他抬起头，把手牌面朝下放在桌子上。

“那不是-”

“那是她的账号名，”Frank幸灾乐祸地解释道，他的眼睛里可以看到光，“P-E-R-L。Eddie正式加入21世纪了，朋友们。”

“也-也该是-是时候了。”Dennis大笑。

Frank也跟他一起大笑，他用柜台的一角撬开了啤酒。看着这景象，Eddie不屑地哼了一声。Chris还在皱着眉头看着Eddie。

“如果你像以前那样的话，我还是会找你聊聊的，懂了吗？”Chris问。

“我知道。”Eddie咬紧牙关。他本来想说自己感觉就像是个在校长面前的孩子，但他并不打算向Chris承认这些。

“天，兄弟们，我把你们请过来不是为了这些事，”Frank把洗好的牌重新发给面前的人。“我想过个舒服的男士之夜，你们懂吗？不讨论女人或者任何有关的问题，这里只有我们几个大男人聚在一起。”

“Pyro和Martin在哪？”

“他们来不了了。”Frank并没有说原因，他从位置上站了起来，消失在后面的厨房里。

看到Frank不见了，Dennis身子往Frank的座位上倾去，尝试着把他的牌翻过来。只不过他的手被Chris打了下来。

“注意礼仪。”他严厉地说道。

“啊，老-老兄，我-我只是好奇。”

“是啊，你总是‘只是好奇’而已。”Chris抱怨道，看着Dennis又想去翻牌，他又把他的手打了下去。Eddie觉得自己开始有点头疼了。

“为啥我总是会来这儿？”他自言自语道。

“为了免费的啤酒？”Frank说，他拿着一大盘食物从厨房回来，“我换了一种做法做排骨，你们有什么想法都可以告诉我。”

他把那盘看起来反光的排骨放到了桌子上。看起来没有做配菜或者其他的什么菜，只有一大盘的肉，这就是Frank的风格了。但其他人并没有多在乎：Chris和Dennis立刻朝他们的目标扑去，并以光速解决了它们。在重新拿起手牌之前，他们把手指舔了个遍，估计这就是为什么这些牌摸起来有点粘。Eddie无意识地把手在大腿上抹了抹。

“快-快告诉我-我们，E-Eddie。P-Perl怎么了？”

Eddie挤出一个微弱的笑容，考虑他应该怎么办。当然，在心里的一小部分，他真的很想跟他们谈谈Perl。但另一方面，他心里的绝大部分不想让这个话题暴露在Chris的愤世嫉俗和Dennis带有传染性的热情之下。这两个对Eddie的精神健康都没有益处。

“我以为我们都同意在这里不讨论女人的？”Eddie问，他想通过这种方式躲过其他人的问题。

“Frank同意了，但我们没有。”Chris举着牌冷漠地说，这引得Frank翻了个白眼。

“说吧，Eddie，”Frank深深地叹了口气，“告诉他们有关Perl的事。”

“她很聪明，有趣，热情而且对人友善，”Frank笑看Eddie从他的钱包里拿出那张Perl的照片，“她也很漂亮。”他把照片给了Dennis，Dennis只是呆呆地盯着它看了一会儿，接着转交给了Chris。

“那是她兄弟还是谁？”Chris看起来还是那么生气，“我有点觉得他比她好看。”

Eddie皱着眉头。说实话，他还没向Perl问过这个男人。当Chris把照片还给他的时候，他看着这个照片里的男人。

他们看起来像姐弟，都有一头金色的头发，还有那苗条的身形。Eddie眯起眼仔细地看着男人的脸：他脸上挂着一丝害羞的微笑，看起来年轻且无忧无虑。

“我不知道他是谁。”Eddie承认，他把照片放回了钱包里。

“也-也许是她-她男朋友。”Dennis怀疑道。他太专注于面前的排骨以至于没注意到对面Eddie的怒视。

“我觉得她不会-”

“哈！也许她有十几个男朋友！”Frank大笑着打断他们，“她可能就是这么付清她的房租的，她有没有向你要钱啊，Eddie？”

“…没有。”Eddie生气地咬着牙说。但周围的大部分人都在笑，没有注意到他。

“她看起来只有你年龄的一半，估计是在找干爹。”Chris没有感情地说，他还在研究他的牌。

“或者只是想找个爹。”Frank一边笑着一边喝他的啤酒，泡沫都沾到胡子上了。

老天，从一开始Eddie就知道这是个坏主意，他就从来都没学到教训。他叹了口气把牌放到桌面上。

看来今天的夜会很漫长。

* * *

就现在的时间来说，Perl不可能还在线上。但Eddie还是打开了电脑，满心期待地看着电脑的标志从屏幕上闪过。

他并没有在登陆网站上浪费太多时间，他扫视着列表上的名字，心脏跳得飞快。当Eddie发现她并没有在线时，他感到有点失望。他靠着椅子，叹了口气，揉了揉自己的脸。虽然知道她可能会不在-

这时从电脑里传出一声轻轻的提示音，Eddie一瞬间以为Perl上线了。他猛地坐起来朝那个弹窗看去，只是个不认识的人，又白期待了。

_[CockSure]：嘿。_

CockSure？Eddie皱着眉头盯着这个名字，什么鬼？关掉了聊天窗口，他又重新靠在椅子上。反正现在也很晚了，还不如直接去睡-他才刚闭上眼睛，又一声提示音传了出来。Eddie缓慢的睁开眼，看着这条新的消息。

_[CockSure]：嘿，我知道你在。_

Eddie吓了一跳，他马上躲到椅子的后面。Frank之前说过有人可以黑进他的摄像头，但他从没想过这事儿会这么快发生在自己身上。他不得不透过面前的椅子盯着电脑。

_[CockSure]：求求你了老兄，我太无聊了。_

不过这看起来可不像监视他的人会说的话。Eddie怒视着屏幕上的那个小黑点，他溜到在左边的柜子找到了他想要的东西。在用找到的老名片把摄像头贴起来的过程中，他尽量不去盯着那个能看穿一切的“眼睛”。嗯，这样就好了。

Eddie抗拒地坐回座位，盯着那些消息，其中还包括对方刚刚发过来的一个笑脸。他叹了口气开始回复。

_[EdGluskin67]：你好。请问你是谁？_

对方回答的速度快到让Eddie认为他已经提前打好在对话框里了。

_[CockSure]：只是个正在寻找爱的孤兵罢了;）_

Eddie眨了眨眼。

_[EdGluskin67]：抱歉？_

_[CockSure]：我想我们都是为了同一个原因在这儿，对吧？;)_

这倒是真的。除非把那些只为了性的那些人也算上。Eddie皱了皱鼻子。

_[EdGluskin67]：所以那具体是什么？_

从CockSure那发来了一个动图，图上的笑脸上下摆动着它的眉毛。这让Eddie想起了Frank，他几乎就对着电脑屏幕低声咆哮了起来。

_[CockSure]：我的意思是，我们在这都是为了一些简单且快速的事，对吧？我两边都可以，看你的选择;）_

Eddie呆住了，他不知道该如何去回答。CockSure又给他发了一条消息。

_[CockSure]：难道你来这儿不是为了那些奇怪的体验吗？_

Eddie感到气愤，他对这种想法嗤之以鼻。他回复到

_[EdGluskin67]：恐怕不是你想的那样。我来这里是为了进行有趣的谈话，不是为了那些奇怪的目的，而且我也找到了那个人。_

_[CockSure]：只有一个吗？_

又是那张摇动眉毛的动图。

呃。

_[EdGluskin67]：只有一个。_

_[CockSure]：在你能有两个或者三个的时候为啥你只要一个呢？我不会批判你的;）_

Eddie捏着他的鼻梁。他并不用去回复对方的，对吧？毕竟他也没有欠这个人什么东西。但…

_[EdGluskin67]：因为我曾很荣幸地和世界上最漂亮的人进行了交流，那次的体验无人可比。_

在很长一段时间之后，CockSure再次回复了。

_[CockSure]：照你这么说，你应该不是会搞外遇的那种男人?;）我可以非常小心谨慎哦;）_

Eddie有一种熟悉的感觉，愤怒开始像火花一样在他的体内燃烧。但他还是遵循他的心理治疗师的建议，冷静地吸气，呼气，这个过程维持了将近30秒。Eddie觉得自己像是只被去除了爪子的掠食者。

_[EdGluskin67]：我是绝对不会出轨的。这次谈话到此结束。_

_[CockSure]：天。不过试一下也不会有什么错啊？_

Eddie在他能想出一个回复前关掉了弹窗，他靠着背后的椅子。他不应该失望的，他早已知道现在Perl在那上面的可能性几乎为零，但他还是突然感到非常孤独。聊天网站上的那个陌生人根本没有帮上忙。Eddie叹了口气，他合上了手提电脑，走向了他的床。


	6. Waylon

Miles在决定跳进Waylon的床里时，Waylon都已经快要睡着了，他被吓了个半死。

“Miles，你干什-呃！从我身上下去！”Waylon尽力把Miles从他身上推下去，但对方不停地爬回原来的位置。

“他说你是全世界上最漂亮的人，”Miles小声地说，在昏暗的房间里他的眼睛瞪得很大。Waylon盯着他，眨了眨眼睛。

“他什么？什么？谁？”Waylon瞬间清醒了，“Ed？你跟他谈过了？”

“别担心，”Miles喘着气，他的眼睛仍瞪的跟一只猫头鹰的一样大，“我去了市中心的图书馆，用了他们的代理服务器。他找不到源头的。Ed说你是-等会啊。”Miles在他的口袋里面摸索，然后掏出了一张过了塑的纸条。“ _-_ _很_ _荣幸地和世界上最漂亮的人进行了交流，那次的体验无人可比。_ ”

有一瞬间Waylon不太确定自己是觉得热还是冷，或者还是说他的整个世界都开始变亮了。他深吸了一口气：“这是他说的？”

“你自己看吧。”Miles把纸条递给了他，但他没有其他的动作。

“你…还真的给它过了塑？”Waylon接过了纸条，看着上面的对话，这使他原本粉红的脸颊颜色变得更深，“他说了这些？”

“没错，他确实说了！”Miles看起来像他一直以来的那样，高兴且自鸣得意，真的，

“哇哦…”Waylon轻声地感叹道。

“所以我觉得也是时候去Leadville了，”Miles终于从Waylon的大腿上爬了下来，他躺在Waylon的隔壁，“这是唯一符合逻辑的结果了。”

“额…”Waylon的脸色变得苍白，“不，Miles，不要。”

“‘不，Miles，不要’？我又不是狗。”Miles哼了一声，他接着说，“我发誓，你至少还得花他妈的5年才有勇气去见他，那个时候他都…他至少都有55了。”

Waylon决定自己还是不要去吐槽Miles的数学了。他躺在床上，手里攥着那张纸条。这太疯狂了，他们不能-

“直接去那儿只会让人觉得恐怖，Miles。我跟他才认识了一个星期。”Waylon生气地低声说，这种潜意识邀请中暗藏着的疯狂已经开始侵蚀他的脑子。

“有些人结婚比这还快，再加上他也想见面啊，对吧？”

“我不会去的，”Waylon摇了摇头，“太快了，而且说实话，真的很诡异。”

“你觉得诡异，要我说是浪漫。”Miles满脸笑容，“我们可以把它当成一次自驾游嘛。在车里面装满啤酒和薯片，像以前一样找一些破破烂烂的路边汽车旅馆，嗯？”他看起来满怀希望，Waylon几乎不能拒绝他。

几乎。

“不，Miles。”Waylon差一点又想说‘不行就是不行’，但他觉得这只会使他隔壁的家伙心碎。

“Waylo-o-on，”Miles哀鸣，他拖长了尾音，“我们甚至都不用近距离跟踪他！我们可以在远处看着他，只是确保他是他说的那个人！如果他不是，那我们可以去买冰淇淋啊，对吧？”

的确，去看看他的这个点子还蛮有道理的，确保Eddie就是那个人。现在去总比以后去要好。Waylon听够了那些有关网骗的故事，天，甚至他自己就经历过这种事。

“嗯…”Waylon用他的余光怒视着Miles，“可悲的是你说的确实有点道理。”

“对吧？！”Miles抓起Waylon的手腕，不停地晃动着，“我们去到那儿远距离跟踪他，如果他是他说的那个人，我们就像秃鹫发现猎物那样突击。然后我们-”

“打住，”Waylon笑着抬起了手，“我都快跟不上你在说什么了。如果我们要去，我是说 _如果_ ，那么我不能只是-”

“听好Waylon,”Miles打断了他的话，他瞪大了眼睛靠了过来，“什么时候你才能让我做我想做的事？嗯？”

Waylon呛了一下，他笑着说：“呃，每次都会啊？你还记得我们大二那年吗？我记得我从来都不想去看驴子的表演-”

“但这次的事很重要啊！”

“你对那个表演也是这么说的！”Waylon叹了口气，他花了点时间让自己清醒了一点，“话说为什么这事对你来说很重要啊？有什么东西你没告诉我的吗？”

“为什么你会默认我有东西没告诉你？”Miles又哼了一声，“听着，自从那个混蛋Jeremy之后你就不像你自己了。然而这个星期你-”只见Miles的表情变得温柔，“虽然我很不想这么基，但是我很高兴能看到你重新变得快乐。”

“Miles,”Waylon痛苦地说道，“你是想利用我的愧疚好让我们上路吗？”

Miles咧着嘴笑着：“所以这个方法有效吗？”

* * *

这当然有效。

Miles在唱着收音机里播放的歌，他的手指在不停地敲打着方向盘，看起来心情非常好，而Waylon这时候只想吐。他们离开了丹佛，两边的城市变成了森林与高山。

不过有一点还是令Waylon感到惊讶的，看着他身边的事物可以在一个钟头之内改变了这么多。那些摩天大厦，那些路边的咖啡馆，那些冲着去上班或者回家的人们，那些城市专属的噪音都消失了，取而代之的只有风声和他们开在路上的车子。

也许Ed的想法是对的，也许住在乡村地区会比较好。在那里他可以卸下肩上的重任，远离城市的喧闹。也许乡村生活会-

“如果他完全就是个乡下人怎么办？”Miles笑着大声问道，“当然，他看起来不像。但如果他住在棚屋里而且说话像我的堂弟Cletus怎么办？”然后Miles尝试着用他那带有轻微冒犯性的乡村口音说了几句话。

“你可没有一个叫Cletus的堂弟，”Waylon打了下Miles的手臂，“他也不会是个乡巴佬的。”

Miles轻蔑地笑了下：“但他住在 _Leadville_ 。”

“这我倒没话说，”Waylon喃喃自语道，他的额头顶着冰冷的车窗，“我觉得我发烧了，我们应该回去。”

“你只是紧张罢了，放松点。”

“而且我胃疼。”

“那个可能是因为你刚刚狼吞虎咽吃下去的那些甜甜圈。”Miles大笑。

Waylon皱着眉，他不再贴着车窗，眼睛盯着面前的道路。

“我感觉不大好。”

“Waylon，兄弟，冷静点。这家伙已经他妈的迷上你了。”Miles拍了拍Waylon的大腿，“他肯定会的啊，你可是个大美人！”Miles又笑了笑，“但除了你看电影和流行时尚的品味。”

“天哪，真是谢谢你了。”Waylon抱怨道。

“嘿，高兴点兄弟。如果你愿意在客厅里对着他做那种事，那说明他对你来说还是有些特别的。”Waylon大笑着把收音机的音量提高了，这样他就不用听到Waylon那些一半尴尬一半愤怒的低吼了。

这次的旅行看来会变得很长。

* * *

Waylon从来都不知道一个不到两小时的旅程可以感觉像永恒一样，不过现在他体验到了。在半路上，Miles拿出了一支圆珠笔。他把笔抓在手里并疯狂地摁着那个按键，这倒还不算糟的了。可怕的是他按的完全没有节奏，还随着音乐嚎着他自己也不知道的歌词。

当Miles说他需要给车加油而且要去一趟厕所的时候，Waylon舒了一口气。

幸运的是，他们路过的这个小镇：这个小而平坦，由看起来像滑雪小屋一样的房子组成的小镇，还有个得体的加油站和小店。Waylon走出车外，他靠着车，想让他的腿稍微恢复点知觉。他最后还是没收了那只圆珠笔，只是为了能自己用拇指按着圆珠笔的顶部，断断续续的按着。终于能有点节奏了，Waylon痛苦地叹了口气。

“你在练习吗？”Miles从他的身后出现，他咧着嘴，手还在他的裤子上擦着水。

“哈-哈，非常好笑。”Waylon小声说道，他把圆珠笔放回了口袋里。

Miles看着他们隔壁的餐厅，有意无视Waylon那些明显不适的迹象。“你饿了吗？”微笑着，他的手最后在裤子上擦了一下，“我觉得我可以吞下一个双层芝士汉堡。”

Waylon的胃因为Miles的话而翻腾，他不得不再次哀嚎：“不饿，绝对不饿，我只觉得不舒服。”

“是因为我们离Leadville很近了吗？”Miles笑着说，“你能感受到Ed吗？”

“你真是个混蛋，”Waylon交叉他的双臂捂住肚子，“没有一点同情心(empathy)。”

“哈！”Miles向他使了个眼色并开始走向餐厅的入口，“我甚至都不知道那个词怎么拼。”

虽然这么说很奇怪，但Waylon觉得他几乎 _能_ 感觉到Ed，他的胃里面有什么东西正在提醒他这一点。他摇了摇头，跟上Miles的步伐。如果有什么，那应该是他自己的紧张用尽它的全力去取得Waylon的注意，或者-一个更合理的可能性-是他之前吃的那三个甜甜圈。

不过在Waylon进入餐厅之前，他花了点时间盯着他身后的一切。只是好奇现在Eddie会在干什么，也许他已经不知怎么地知道了Waylon在来的路上。


	7. Eddie

阳光照在Frank餐厅的柜台上，使得上面的面包屑和少量的油脂变得闪闪发光，但这次Eddie并没有在意这些。他只是用手撑着头，另一只手搅拌咖啡，像是在沉思着什么。也许只是一连串他与Perl在一起过日子的影像罢了，至少这是当Frank在他眼前打响指前他最后看到的东西。

“嘿，你在想什么呢？”

“嗯？哦，抱歉。”Eddie摇了摇头，“我只是-”

“啊~我知道你在想什么了，”Frank不怀好意地笑着，“每当你想象要对Perl做什么的时候你总是会看起来有点可怕。”

“你在这方面总是有令人畏惧的能力，把最纯洁的事物变肮脏。”Eddie尝了一口咖啡，干巴巴地说。咖啡似乎已经因为他长时间的幻想开始变冷，他皱了皱眉头。

“你刚刚想的东西里面可没有什么健康的，我的朋友。”Frank帮Eddie把咖啡重新满上，这举动稍稍减轻了他话中的恶意。

“说实话，它们很健康。”Eddie又喝了口咖啡，这次差点烫到他的舌头，“她很特别，我-”他微笑着摇了摇头，“听听我在说什么，我真是个多愁善感的老白痴。”

Eddie抬起头看向Frank，发现他正在盯着自己，眉间中出现了一条很深的皱纹。Frank看起来有点犹豫，这可新奇了。一般来说他从来不考虑太多事情，他只会毫无策略地跳进去然后希望能获得最好的结果。

“她对你来说真的很重要吧？”Frank问道，那种不确定甚至可以从他的声音中听出来。

“是的。”Eddie盯着他的杯子，“在一个月前，如果你跟我说我会爱上一个从来没有见过的人，我可能还会笑话你，但…”

“你现在就是这样了。”Frank帮他把话说完。

“我现在就是这样了。”Eddie伤感地叹了口气，他的指尖因贴着发热的瓷杯子而感到些许疼痛。

Frank也叹了口气，他的双手上下摩擦着身上的围裙，“听着，”他的语气里带了点忧郁，“我不想看到你受伤，就-”又一声叹气，“你就小心点，好吧？”

“这可不像你。”Eddie挑起一边的眉毛看着他，“有什么原因吗？”

“没有！”Frank这么快的大声回答反倒让它没了说服力，“没有。”他又平稳地重复了一次，“只是想给你个好建议。”

“应该吧。”Eddie看起来没有完全被说服。

幸运的是，Chris这时刚好进了餐馆，他向两人点头示意。像往常一样，大多数人看到他都会远离他，或者是把自己的椅子向桌子边移去。毕竟看到他那令人印象深刻的身高与宽度，再加上他那只会再次强调体型的严肃的表情，任何人都想给他留点空间。

“嘿Chris！”Frank叫了出来，Eddie觉得Frank像是松了口气。

“嘿，”Chris抱怨道，他坐在了Eddie旁边的位置上，“看在上帝的份上，给我倒点咖啡。”

“昨晚过得不好吗？”Frank快速地给面前的男人满上了一杯。没有人想在Chris经历了一天糟糕的工作后站在他的对立面。

“那只能算一半。有些‘害虫’闯进了设施里，还在我快要在二楼抓到他们的时候冲进了我够不到的地方。”Chris满脸痛苦地用手盖住脸，“我需要加薪。”

“反正我搞不懂你为什么要在一个破旧的废弃精神病院里巡逻就是了。”

“这就是为什么啊。”Chris喝了很大一口咖啡，“就因为那地方很诡异而且被废弃了，大多数时候闯进去的都是那些该死的崽子们。你知道他们还带着摄像机吗？然后他们把视频放到网上，如果说他们一半的视频里有我我也不会觉得惊奇了。”

“往好的方向看！”Frank靠过来拍了拍Chris的肩膀，“你出名了！”

“呃，是啊。”Chris嘟囔着，他把自己的注意力转向了咖啡，“你们刚刚在说什么？”

“说实话？我们在说Eddie的女友。”

“是吗？”Chris听起来对这个话题感到无聊，“讲了啥？”

“抱歉？？”Eddie有点生气，“我就坐在这里。”

“只是告诉他让他小心点。”Frank看着Eddie，他的眉头又挤在了一起。

“好建议。”Chris赞同道，“我的意思是，你有没有见到过那些网骗的？”

“网片？”Eddie皱着眉头，“那是什么？“

“我的老天，”Chris摇了摇头，“你这20年来是被关进监狱了还是怎么的？网骗就是指某些人在网上伪装成其他人活动着。”

“但…”Eddie看着Chris，又转头看向Frank，“为什么？”

“为了恋爱？”Frank提议道，“为了好玩？”

“但当他们见面的时候不会异常地明显吗？”

Chris在喝着咖啡，他轻蔑地哼了一声。

“这就是为什么他们很少见面，”Frank耐心的解释道，“所以对于Perl你也要小心点。”

“我会的，”Eddie尽量让自己不要发火，他知道到头来Frank还只是为了他好，“无论怎么样，我应该回去了。得在 _新娘们_ 来之前把午饭吃了。”

“你把这件事说得像坏事一样，”Frank大笑，“说的好像你不喜欢女人那些优美的曲线和她们身上穿的服装一样。”

“听起来虽然很好，”Eddie同意Frank的说法，“直到你看到她们：焦虑，忙于那些她们觉得会让自己变好看的节食减肥，但其实只会让她们暴躁且-”他深深地叹了口气，“我就应该去研究男士服装。”

“嗯哼，”Frank又在不怀好意地笑着，“随便啦，顺便一提，你知道你可以在这里吃饭的对吧？”

Eddie看着Frank身后的厨房：用过的杯子和餐具全都被堆在那个还在滴水的水槽里，还有看起来可疑的肉放在橱柜上解冻。他不是很想让Frank看到他现在的表情。

“难说。不管怎样，祝你们俩过得愉快。”Eddie打断了Frank想说的话，“谢谢你的咖啡。”

“无论何时，我的朋友。”Frank回到厨房开始用抹布擦拭他的橱柜，但那抹布绝对会使它擦过的地方变得更脏，“记得告诉我你跟Perl的进展。”

“晚点见，Eddie。”Chris说。

Eddie稍稍挥了挥手，随后离开了餐馆。他很好奇，虽然每次午餐时间他都会来这个地方，但从来没有在里面吃过任何东西。他在出餐馆的路上看了看他的朋友们，他们靠得很近，就像是一对在讨论八卦的老妇人。看着眼前的情景，Eddie笑了。

他去了离家最近的杂货店，打算买些简单省事的午餐。一路上，他想象着如果Perl在家等着他，他会怎样为他们准备午饭。像往常一样，Eddie只是买了些罐头汤和已经做好的三文治，如果他母亲知道了一定会从坟墓里爬出来的。

事实上，比起为自己准备一份像样的饭菜，他更想与Perl聊天。

打开店铺的门，Eddie摇了摇头，他觉得自己就像个处于青春期的男孩。

没有顾客，他的裁缝店看起来总是有些可怕。虽然Eddie也不是很在乎，但他还是小心快速地穿过店里，上了楼梯，进入了他的安全小屋。他把大衣和围巾挂好，准备好与Perl共享一段平静的时光。

Eddie想起他们上次停在的地方以及改天继续的约定，这让他在进入书房前赶快洗了个手，准备好他那简陋的午餐。也许等会他们的时光一点也不会安静。

当他打开了聊天网站，一个弹窗立刻跳了出来。这使他感到惊喜，直到他看到Perl正处于离线状态。

_[Perl2536]_ _：嘿，_ _Eddie_ _。大早上给你发了这条信息。我需要帮朋友些东西，不过我会时不时上线的。_ _(_ _给你发这些是为了以防你认为我甩了你_ _:P)_

_[Perl2536]_ _：虽然这么说可能有些肉麻，但直到我见到你之前我都会很想念你的。_

感到稍微有点开心但又有点忧郁，Eddie微笑着写了个回复。

_[EdGluskin67]_ _：我已经等不及见你了，_ _darling_ _。_

他靠着椅子叹了口气，希望着某一天他们能在现实中见面，而不只是通过一个电脑屏幕和聊天软件。


	8. Waylon

Leadville就像Waylon想象的那样，也像谷歌地图上的那样。古雅可能是Waylon唯一能想到能描述这个镇子的词了。

“哈！”Miles大叫，“他绝对是个乡巴佬！”

“嘘，”Waylon小声地埋怨道，他拍着Miles的手臂，“你安静点。”

他们就停在一个Miles经常说的破烂汽车旅馆的旁边。现在他们正与Eddie处在同一个镇子里，一想到这儿，Waylon的胃就在疯狂地向他抗议。

“所以我们是住一个房间还是怎么样？”Miles上下摇晃着他的眉毛，“或者说，你觉得你因为某些事需要开另一个房？”

Waylon感到温度开始爬上他的脸颊，而Miles在一旁大笑。

“我的天，你应该看看你的脸！”Miles假装抹掉他脸上的眼泪-除非他的脸上真的有眼泪，他打开了车门，“我们先暂时住一个房间，如果你有事的话我们再开第二个。不过我非常怀疑这屎一样的地方会有很多顾客来，无论怎么说-哦！你好！”

有位漂亮的女士正在他们前方抽着烟，但她看起来对Miles怀有很大的怨恨。

“你就是老板吗？”Miles继续说着，“挺好的地方-”

Waylon没有听到他们的谈话，Miles关上了车门，他一边与那女人谈话一边走向了办公室。Waylon摇了摇头并打开了车窗，他把自己的脸藏在车内部的阴影里。他心里虽然知道Ed不大可能潜伏在汽车旅馆的停车场里，但他还是觉得不安全。

破旧的停车场外，那些小商店和酒店整齐地排列在街边，它们看起来就要比Miles找的这个旅馆要好。不过说实话，这都是Miles的基本操作了。

15分钟后Miles回来了，看起来有点汗津津的，他举着钥匙朝Waylon的方向挥了挥。

“我-我的天，”看着Waylon出了车门，Miles大喊道，“刚刚说了好多好话才让她开心。”

“是啊，不出奇，毕竟你刚刚把她做生意的地方比作屎。”

Miles让Waylon跟了过来，自己绕到车的后面，从后备箱里扯出了两个大背包外加一个旅行箱。

“老天，你打算在这里呆多久？”Waylon从车后座上拿起自己的背包，他的包还不算大。

“你不懂，”Miles悄悄地说，他把其中一个包甩到一边的肩上，另一个挂在他的手臂上，“他们很 _重要_ 。”Miles本想点点他的鼻子，但挂在他手臂上的大背包不允许他这么做。

“你把你用来监视的东西都带过来了？”Waylon本来只是开玩笑的，但看到Miles立马瞪大眼睛疯狂摇头的样子，他感到有点不安，“天哪，你还真带了？”

“我们本来就是过来监视人的啊？”Miles生气地低声叫道，“别把我们的身份说出来！”

他们走到了庭院的尽头，Miles打开了房间的门。微弱的阳光穿过了打开的大门和已经褪色的窗帘照进了房间，不过也足以让Waylon看到地上沾有污渍的地毯和屋内那些看起来就很廉价的家具，贴在它们上面的木头甚至都脱落了。

这地方真是坨屎，Waylon想，他的鼻子里充满了老旧的烟味和过期外卖的臭味，他不得不皱了皱鼻子。看起来Miles并没有注意到这一点，他把身上的大背包扔到其中一个双人床上，发出了一声满足的咕哝声。

“这真是太完美了！”Miles宣布，他把旅行箱放到床的一边，“好了，靠过来吧孩子们，来看看你们的Miles叔叔带了什么！”

“你真是个白痴。”看着Miles，Waylon痛苦地呻吟道，但最终他还是向面前的人走去。

* * *

“我觉得这很荒谬(ridiculous)。”Waylon气愤地说，Miles在一旁窃笑。

“不出意料，因为你看起来也有点可笑(ridiculous)。”

不知怎么的，Miles说服了Waylon让他穿上大一号的雨披，戴上了一顶宽檐帽，还把一个老旧的照相机挂在他脖子上。

“你看起来像个旅客，完美的伪装。”

“我倒觉得我看来像个蹩脚的特工。”Waylon小声地嘟囔，他也无所谓Miles正拽着他往街边走去了。

“Eddie的店就在这里的某个地方，所以我们应该时刻盯着他。”Miles把他拉进一条巷子里。看起来Miles已经熟记了这里的街道，这点令Waylon感到不安，不过他并不惊讶。

“可怜的家伙，”Waylon叹了口气，Miles突然特别大力地拉了他一下，他吓了一跳。

“确实，可怜的家伙。”Miles讥讽道，“被人爱着真是太可怕了。”

“什么？”Waylon生气地说，“我没有爱着他！”

“你有子宫的话绝对会给他生崽子的，哥们。”Miles在Waylon还没有机会插嘴抗议的时候赶快加了一句，“好啦，就是这儿了。”

在对面的街道上，坐落着几栋房子。在咖啡馆和书店之间，Waylon看到了那个他只从谷歌地图上见到过的店面，陌生但却又有点熟悉。

“那里有个小酒吧，我们可以假装在那儿喝啤酒然后对这个地方进行侦察。”Miles说着把Waylon拉到了酒吧的前庭，那里放了几个铁制的桌子和椅子。

“我们要怎么假装喝啤酒？”Waylon感到有点晕乎乎的。可能是因为身上的雨披，但理论上来说他不应该会觉得那么热。或者又是因为他们就在这里，在Leadville，正打算监视那个人，那个让Waylon曾对他手淫过的男人。

嗯，大概就是因为这件事吧。

Miles没有回答，他只是大笑着把Waylon推到了椅子上，然后径直走进了酒吧。

Waylon坐在那儿盯着对面的商店，焦虑充满了他的大脑。如果Eddie从里面出来发现他在这儿，他会-

“操，这里的啤酒是真的便宜！”Miles把手里的两杯啤酒放到了桌上，然后他瘫倒在Waylon旁边的椅子上，“我终于明白为啥他们住这儿了。所以他出来了吗？”

“没。”Waylon转过头，“你坐在我旁边真的显得很不自然，知道吗？”

他说的没错：他俩几乎是肩并肩地坐在一起盯着Eddie的店。Waylon看了看Miles身上的旧夹克和他乱糟糟的头发，再看看自己身上穿的不知道是什么的东西，这种异样感让他觉得还不如自己过来。

“不会啦，我们只是在看风景而已，”Miles向Waylon抛了个媚眼，他靠着椅子挠了挠鼻子，“或者只是看看太阳，我也不知道。”

就这个季节来说，今天天气出奇地暖和。要不是Waylon那正在疯狂痉挛的胃,想必他一定会好好享受今天的吧。他试着按Miles说的那样，想把头抬起来看着太阳，但他的视线无论如何就是离不开对面的那家店。

虽然过往的人们会时不时进到Ed的店里，出来的时候手里偶尔会提着装着蚕丝纸的袋子，但Ed本人并没有出现的迹象。

“也许我们应该直接进去买套衣服，”Miles的提议让正在喝啤酒的Waylon呛了一下，“你说他有没可能做的是那些特殊的衣服，就是那种sm用的。如果是橡胶做的你会喜欢吗，小Way？”

Miles的意图显而易见，他只是想借着对话安抚下因为紧张而临近崩溃边缘的朋友。Waylon很感谢他能做到这种地步，但可惜并没有什么用。因为Miles的话，Waylon甚至开始怀疑Ed的店下面是否真的有个放满各种性癖道具的“地牢”，之前跟Ed聊天的时候也不知道有没有这种暗示。不过都到这种时候了，他也不确定这一点会是阻止他俩见面的理由。颤抖着，Waylon长长地叹了口气。

“哇，你真是一团糟啊，”Miles皱着眉头用余光盯着Waylon，在他想说什么之前，他突然紧紧地拽着Waylon的手臂：“快看！”他惊呼，“是负鼠先生。”

“什么？”

“是胡子先生啊！”Miles坚持他的说法，“那个 _乡巴佬_ ！”

到最后Miles还是放弃了跟Waylon交流，直接抓着对方的下巴把他的脸转到正确的方向。顺着他的视线，一个在Ed相片里面出现过的男人站在对街。他的胡子跟照片上散乱的方向完全一致，Waylon的心在这一瞬间多跳了一下。这是第一个说明Ed存在的证据。

“你能确定这个不是Ed本人吗？”Miles大笑着，“他甚至看起来比照片上的更疯。”

“我确定，”Waylon嘀咕道，不过他说不出自己这么自信的理由。他可不打算告诉Miles那张Ed给他的照片。

“我的意思是你有见过活着的他吗？除了照片之外。”Miles还在笑着。

“没有，但是-”现在想想，Ed花了很久才发了那张照片，Waylon突然感到少许寒意。

那位负鼠先生，至少Miles是这样称呼他的，缩短了与他们之间的距离。在他进入Ed的小店之前，Waylon他们还能听到对方走调的口哨声。

“也许他会把我们的猎物引诱出来，”Miles小声地说，他被眼前发生的事分散了注意力，以至于当他把杯子放下来的时候，啤酒的泡沫在他的脸上形成了一个完美的胡子。

这一次，Waylon与Miles的想法出奇得一致，虽然他并不会把Ed叫做 _猎物_ 。相比起来他太过高大而且-

“你在想他，对吧？”Miles干干地说，他用自己的袖子擦了擦嘴上的泡沫，“每次你想着他的时候就会看起来呆呆的。”

“你别。”Waylon抱怨道。

“操，你这-哦！”

Waylon似乎明白了Miles惊讶的原因，他猛地把头转向小店的方向，正好看到了Ed。他站在门的前面，应该是在锁门吧。

“卧槽…”Waylon的声音逐渐变小。

Ed很高，宽厚的肩膀与他的细腰和紧致的臀部形成了强烈的对比，就跟照片上的一样。他一边整理着自己马甲的领子一边朝着负鼠先生皱着眉头，只见对方在疯狂地比手势。

“这哥们真高！”Waylon似乎能听到Miles语气里的嫉妒，“事实上，有点高得有点恐怖了。”

可惜Waylon他们离得太远听不到两人的对话。只能看到负鼠先生突然大笑起来，大力的拍打着Ed的背。而Ed摇了摇头，似乎是因为对方的举动，他的脸上浮现出了一个小小的微笑。这时，Waylon的心脏已经跳得飞快，他觉得自己甚至会因此昏厥过去。

两人开始往负鼠先生来的相反的方向走去，后者仍在空中比划着什么。

“嘿，该走了！”Miles拽着Waylon雨披的一角，还差点把它从他身上拽了下来，“我们得跟着他们！”

“什么？”Waylon在处在震惊的状态里，他根本没有办法去抗议或者是站稳脚步，只能任随Miles扯着自己。

“啤酒我已经付了钱的，不用担心，走啦！”

这场“狩猎”所带来的兴奋感似乎使Miles的行动变得反常。他们小跑到原先两人所在的地方，想要追上他们。

“Miles！”Waylon拼命地想去追上他，但没有成功。他能跟上完全是因为Miles还在死死地拉着他的手，“如果他们看到我们怎么办？”

“不会的，”Miles小声地说，他把Waylon拽到了旁边街道上的一条小巷里，“我们等会会靠得很近，所以你别暴露了啊。”

“我们-啥？”Waylon有点语无伦次，他想从Miles的手中挣脱出来。但说来奇怪，一般来说在Waylon最糟的状态下他仍能在掰手腕中轻易地打败Miles，然而当Miles在他那种猎犬状态下，他几乎是无敌的。

他们跟着Ed和负鼠先生走过了几个街区，来到了一个看起来花里胡哨的餐馆的跟前，然后负鼠先生帮身后的人打开了门。

“Frank的餐馆？”Miles悄悄地说，“你觉得它是连锁餐厅吗？”

“我很怀疑，”Waylon意识到自己在小声地回答Miles的问题，他突然感到有点自我厌恶。

“我该不该在这放个窃听器？”Miles有点心不在焉地摸着他的口袋。

Waylon最终还是决定无视身旁疯了的友人，他盯着窗户上的倒影，希望能透过玻璃看到里面的状态，“所以我们现在该做什么？”

“我们当然是杀进去啊，”Miles挺直了腰板，“在这里没有人认得我，而且你的伪装也很完美。”

Waylon的脸突然间变得煞白。在心里的某个地方，他希望Miles只是在开玩笑，但他知道他没有：“杀…杀进去？”Waylon变得有点结巴。

“我们悄悄进去，靠近他们然后获取我们需要的信息。”Miles点了点他的鼻子，“懂？”

“不大懂，但-”Waylon甚至还没说完就被Miles拉了过去。虽然这个餐馆看着挺温馨的，还有些普通的金属饰品和霓虹招牌装饰在外面，但Waylon现在只能听到自己飞快的心跳，他觉得他可能会吐或者是直接晕过去。无论怎么样，这些都不是Waylon想给人留下的第一印象。

Miles用胳膊推开了餐馆的门，放开了Waylon。本来是高度专注的他突然像一只被满足了的猫一样，毫不关心地像是在溜达一般来到了一个离柜台很近的桌子旁。

至少店里还有其他人在，他们不得不大声地说话才能透过音响里平庸的音乐听见对方的声音。

Waylon想像Miles一样表现出一种若无其事的样子，但走着走着他只能感到喉咙逐渐变得干涩，手心开始出汗，他的腿甚至也因为紧张而颤抖。Ed就坐在柜台那儿，背对着他们。两人之间的距离逐渐缩短，他们靠得如此之近Waylon能听到那个男人的声音。天，他甚至能听到声音里面的那种深沉，虽然他并不知道内容是什么。

负鼠先生在柜台后面给Ed倒了杯咖啡。Waylon的视线转向了Miles，他的背时不时会抽搐几下，就像在拼命地抑制笑意一样。

Waylon僵硬地吞了几口唾沫，想把自己的脸完全藏在帽子之下，并把头转离了柜台。

“早上好！”Waylon认为是负鼠先生的人走了过来，高兴地说，“我马上过来写菜单！”

“Cheerio！”Miles回复到，然后他半坐在桌子上。

“那不是再见的意思吗？”Waylon悄悄地跟他说。

“哦，那估计就是为什么他会用奇怪的眼神看着我了，”Miles看起来一点也不在乎地说着，“所以你要什么？”

“我？”Waylon有点生气，“你真的觉得我现在能吃下东西吗？”

在Miles回答他之前，负鼠先生来到了桌子旁边，手上还拿着本有点脏的笔记本：“我叫Frank，你们想要什么，先生们？”

“Frank是吗？这是你的地盘？”Miles挠了挠头，“那我要杯咖啡和一盘炒蛋，我朋友也一样。”

Waylon的胃又开始因为Miles的话而开始翻腾。

“嗯哼，两杯咖啡，两份炒蛋，”Frank在他的笔记本上写着什么，尽职地重复道，“我很高兴我能拥有这个地方，它是我的骄傲。”

Waylon冒险地看着Frank。虽然在近处看起来他比较脏，但他绝对是照片里的那个男人。Frank本来是在对着Miles微笑的，但当他的视线转向Waylon时，似乎是被吓了一跳。虽然他很快恢复了笑容，但Waylon觉得他刚刚似乎皱了皱眉，笑容也没有刚刚那么自然。

“那么先生们，我马上把你们的菜端上来，”Frank还在盯着Waylon的脸，“很快回来。”

Waylon努力地笑了笑，自己靠桌子更近了。这绝对只是他的幻觉。他太紧张了，Frank没有理由-

“刚刚那是什么鬼情况，”Miles的话打破了Waylon所有的希望，“他是知道你还是怎么的？”

“你-”Waylon舔了舔嘴唇，“你也注意到了？”

“不如说是很难不去注意，”Miles笑着说，“看他那么专注地看着你，我有一瞬间真的还以为他就是Ed。”

“操..”Waylon小声地骂着，他又飞快地往他身后瞄了一眼。

Ed还坐在原来的位置上，背对着他们。只见他动了动脖子，肩部也做了下伸展。Waylon盯着Ed，两人之间的距离近到他可以看到对方脖子上的血管，甚至可以感受到他那稳重而缓慢的心跳。Waylon撇开头时，他发现Frank又在盯着自己。

“嘿，Eddie。”Frank开口了，他的声音大到有点不自然。还时不时地会看着Waylon这边，这让Waylon突然觉得自己要昏过去了，“你今天有什么计划？”

“一整天都是工作，”Ed听起来像是迷失在思绪当中了，“你知道的。”

Ed的声音，听起来比Waylon脑子里想象的还要好。Waylon张大了嘴然后又合上，就像想要说什么似的，他还重复了几遍，最后他还是转了回来，面向桌子。

“所以你绝对会一整天都呆在你那个裁缝店里咯？”Frank继续说道，而Miles现在已经把全部的注意力都放在了他们的对话上，他本人则因为场面太过奇怪而皱起了眉头，“就在街边的那家？”

“还有哪儿吗？”Ed听起来有些烦躁，“我还有个我不知道的工作？”

Frank笑着说：“嘿，放轻松点，大家伙。生气可对身体不好。”他停顿了一下，“我还以为你会跟Perl聊天来着。”

Waylon的身子因为他们之间的谈话变得僵硬，他能感觉到腋下在不停地出汗。

“Perl要去见人，所以暂时就只剩我了。还是去工作吧。”Ed放轻了声音。

“嗯...下次你见到了帮我问声好吧？”

Ed哼了一声，但是他接下来的话里并没有恶意：“知道了，Frank。我先回去了，谢谢你的咖啡。”

Waylon再一次冒着被发现的危险回头，看着Ed路过他们的桌子出了餐馆。他就是那个人！或许这次，Waylon能朝着自己希望的方向恋爱了。听着自己的心跳，他感到头晕目眩。也许他们喝完这杯咖啡之后，就可以径直去Ed的店里看看了，路上还能给自己壮壮胆什么的。或者说，在半个钟头内，他就可以-

“来，两杯咖啡和两份炒蛋，”Frank的出现打断了Waylon的思绪。他把盘子放到了两人的面前，甚至还给了额外的粥和几片吐司，这粥看起来很稀，“虽然我知道做的吐司很好，但我朋友Eddie总是只点咖啡。这就是所谓的对牛弹琴吧，呵。”他不怀好意地笑了笑，“总之，祝你们用餐愉快，先生们。”在看着Frank消失在柜台的后面之后，两人面面相觑。


	9. Eddie

Frank的餐厅里充满了来客们的谈话声和那些廉价餐具清脆的碰撞声，与之相比，Eddie的店里安静得刺耳。

下午的高峰期终于过去了，周围的的喧哗也开始变小，Eddie终于可以着手他的草图了。这曾是他一天中最喜欢的时候，他会一边完成他的新设计一边随着收音机的音乐轻哼。但现在，他只觉得自己有点心不在焉，他的手不听指挥，哼出的歌似乎也走了调。当门上那个老式的铃铛响起，提醒Eddie客人的到来，他只觉得很高兴能够从位子上站起来，脸上挂着欢迎的笑容。

进来的是两位男子，他们安静地站在原地，环顾着四周。其中一个男人看起来比较邋遢，顶着一头蓬乱的头发，身着一件老旧的皮夹克。当他看到Eddie的时候，他飞速地消失在店铺的深处。另一个男人看起来很紧张，金色的头发，近乎精致的五官，只见他瞪大了眼睛盯着Eddie。

“欢迎来到Gluskin家服装与定制，请问需要帮助吗？”Eddie问，为了不显得太明显，他一边说一边用余光盯着那个刚才跑开的人，那个男人正在试戴女士用的蕾丝手套。

金发的男人靠近了几步，“E-Edward？”他问道，声音里带着不确定。

Eddie扬起一边眉毛，疑惑地盯着面前的人。

“Edward是我的父亲，我更喜欢被称作Eddie，”他说，同时伸出了他的手好与这位年轻的男子握手，“有什么我可以帮助您的吗？”

“呃...”那个男人在这时看起来无比困惑，这让Eddie皱起了眉头，放下了他的手。

Eddie本想问他是否进错了店，但对方说出了自己的名字，所以他应该没有来错地方。那么就是婚礼前的紧张了。

“是需要一件在大喜日子穿的西装吗？”Eddie先看了看对方的头发与眼睛，接着他扫视了男人的身子。他看起来比例很好，只可惜有点瘦，“看您的颜色搭配我个人推荐选灰色的，或者如果你有冒险精神的话，绿色也是个好选择。”

那个男人几次张开又合上了他的嘴，明显还在混乱当中。Eddie突然感到有点担心，他又皱起了眉头。

“您不是来定制西装的吗？”

“我-”对方明显地咽了口口水，并往后退了一步。

Eddie向前了一步，但因为他的体型，最后他与那个男人的距离要比原来的要近得多。Eddie低头看着他，他绞尽脑汁地想要想起以前可能在哪里见过这个男人。不知道为什么他看起来有点面熟，但Eddie不确定这是不是因为他们之前有在街上擦肩而过，或者是他母亲还是哪边早已失踪的亲戚。

面前的男人正抬着头盯着他，嘴唇微微张开似乎是想要说点什么。Eddie看得出来，他是在害怕。

“请问我认得您吗？”Eddie看似平静地问，但他藏不住声音里的紧张，“您为什么会在这儿？”

对方的脸因为这句话泛起了些许红晕，他结结巴巴地说了一些令人费解的话后开始往后退去，在过程中他的肩膀撞到了一旁的假人。只见它大幅度地摇晃了几下，但最终还是输给了重力。幸好Eddie足够近能够接住倾倒的假人，防止它身上的裙子掉到地上。在骚乱中，那个年轻的男子小心地从门外溜了出去，随后消失在大街上。Eddie小声地咒骂着，他把假人放回原地，并仔细地整理它。

“你们搞出的动静不小啊，嗯？”

Eddie被这声音吓了一跳，他转过了身。他本以为店里又只剩他一个了，但之前的那个男人，那个看起来邋遢还试戴了蕾丝手套的人，正站在他的面前，用着一副奇怪的表情看着自己。他咧着嘴，露出里面的牙齿，但同时却皱着眉头眯着眼。这两部分看起来一点也不协调。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”Eddie问，听起来比他自己想的更不友善。那男人迅速地把两对手套塞到了Eddie的手里。

“这些，”他说，“它们都将会成为我收藏品的一部分，”趁着他两手空空，他点了下自己的鼻子，“如果你懂我在说什么。”

Eddie并不大明白他在干什么，说实话，他也不在乎。

他一句话没说地走到柜台，帮他的客户结账。而那个男人正毫不羞耻看着这一切。

“请问您认识刚刚走掉的那个男人吗？”Eddie控制不住自己去问，刚刚发生的一切实在是太荒唐了。

“你说Waylon吗？”男人挠了挠脸颊，突然大笑，“看来我啥都没考虑到就回答了你的问题，呵。”

“Waylon，”Eddie重复着这个名字，他不觉得自己认识一个Waylon。然后他突然意识到了什么：“您需要考虑什么吗？”

“呃呃呃呃...”男子正在环顾店里的一切，他的视线在那些奶白色的婚纱和首饰之前疯狂切换。Eddie怀疑他只是在拖时间好想出一个合理的谎言，“医患之间的保密协定？”

“您是他的医生？”Eddie扬起了一边眉毛。

“不，”那男人笑着说，“所以那俩手套多少钱？”

Eddie咬着牙，他怒视着面前的收银机，时不时还会盯着那男人：“86刀。需要包装起来吗？”

那男人吹了声口哨：“86刀？它们是什么做的？还是说它们是处子手缝的？”

“事实上，它们是我亲手缝制的。”Eddie说，当听到对方爆出一声大笑时，他眉间的皱纹又加深了。

“啊哈！阿巴阿巴，歪比巴卜，对吧？”

在Eddie能够完全理解对方的话之前，那男人抽出一沓看起来沾满汗的钞票，并开始数起数来。

“65，79，86，来，给你。”

Eddie接过了那沓钞票，上面的潮湿感让他吓了一跳。

“你每天都在这儿干活吗？”

“朝九晚六，周一至周六，牌子上也写着。”Eddie从咬紧的牙间挤出了这句话，拼命遏制住想要把手往衣服上擦的欲望。

“哼~”那男人长哼了一声，把Eddie费尽心思缝制的手套塞进了裤兜里。Eddie只能揉揉他的脸以防眼睛再抽搐下去，这时他突然想起手上不仅沾满了钱的味道，还有他人的汗。

“您叫什么？”Eddie问，尝试着让自己的表情显得不那么愤怒。

“Miles，”对方伸了一只手出来，Eddie不情愿地握了握，“Miles Upshur。”

“Miles Upshur，”Eddie喃喃自语道，Miles站在他面前，突然看起来有点担心，“我是Eddie Gluskin。”

“嗯哼。我该走了，”MIies说，他提了提头上不存在的帽子，“回头见，Ed。”

就这样，Miles像对着世界上所有事物都没了兴趣一样慢慢走出了店，摔门而去。Eddie长吁一口气，感觉内心些微的紧张也随之被呼出体外。考虑了一会儿后，他走向店铺的入口，把写着“正在营业”的告示牌翻了过来并锁上了大门，然后回到自己的公寓。

当Eddie在那些紧张的新娘们身上和Frank那油腻的小餐馆里度过他的一天时，Perl给他发了一条信息，但现在这个账号又变回了离线状态。Eddie又叹了口气。

_[Perl2536]：虽然还没到一天，但不能跟你聊天仍让我感觉有点奇怪。希望我能早点见到你，Ed。_

Eddie靠着椅子，情绪低落。先是刚刚店里奇怪的遭遇，然后他现在还不能跟Perl聊天。

Waylon。Eddie现在很确定自己并不认识一个叫Waylon的人，而他也绝对不认得那个叫Miles的男人。那种如此让人窝火的男人会很容易让别人记住，但他的姓名让Eddie感到困扰。

Upshur。

Eddie觉得这个名字在提醒他着什么，但他并不知道答案。手捋了捋头发，他深深地叹了口气，今天真不是个好日子。


	10. Waylon

当Miles赶上Waylon的时候，他已经在回汽车旅馆的半路上了。

“我不明白，”Waylon扯着他衣服的一角，“我真他妈不明白，”听着口中传出的柔弱声音，他暗中诅咒着自己，“他就像这辈子没见过我那样看着我。”

Miles并没有回答，他只是把一边手臂搭在Waylon肩上。

“而且我听到他说的话了。你也听到了，对吧？他提到了Perl，提到了我，但…”

“这件事很他娘的奇怪，”Miles看起来有点心不在焉，一般像这种情况下他的脑子里总是会生出些想法，“真的很奇怪，因为你甚至脱掉了自己的伪装，他没有理由-”

“我就知道来这儿是个错误，”Waylon抱怨道，“我告诉过你了，但你就是不想放弃，对吧？”

“这背后肯定有什么问题，小Way，你不这么觉得吗？”Miles紧紧搂着Waylon。

“没，”Waylon嘟囔着，“我只觉得难受。”

“那这是他的损失了，”Miles捏了捏Waylon的肩膀，“虽然你对任何事物的品味都很差，当然，除了亲友之外，但你很可爱，也很有趣啊！”

Waylon轻轻地苦笑了一声，之后再也没说什么。

“而且看起来他啥也没有，除了自己的店铺。还有他自己，又高又壮，看起来就像个动作片的主角一样。你知道这样多不合理多蠢吗？他要那些肌肉干啥？搬布料吗？无论如何，除去身材还有他那我这辈子从没见过的蓝眼睛，他-”

“你是想让我更难受吗？”

“没有啦，我只是想把这一切弄清楚。”

之后两人沉默地走在回旅馆的路上。Miles的眉间的皱纹变深了，他的左眼也开始有点轻微的抽搐。他们一回到自己的房间，Waylon就整个人瘫在床上。暗淡的灰黄色光从两边床头柜上的灯里散发出来，但它们丝毫没有驱散房间里的黑暗，还有Waylon内心里的悲伤。

“我现在只想回家。”

看来Miles完全忘记了Waylon的存在，他被对方的声音吓了一跳。他的脸皱成一团，就像他正在搞清楚自己在哪儿一样。

“听着，Way，我们走之后Eddie有没有给你发过信息？”

“什么？他为什么会这么做？”Waylon躺在床上，盯着天花板上的污渍。

“去看看，好不？”

Waylon长长地叹了口气，他能感到自己的胃在痉挛。他坐起来，翻开了自己的手提。

“旅馆的wifi太烂了。”Waylon一边抱怨一边输入了密码。

网站正在加载，看这个速度估计这辈子都出不来。当Waylon发现Ed不仅在线，还给他发了条信息，他只觉得困惑。

_[EdGluskin67]：今天对我来说真是个奇怪的日子。真希望你能在这儿。你就是这肮脏世界之中的一道光，my darling。_

Waylon盯着这条信息，他震惊得说不出话。

“他有给你发东西，我说对了吧？”

在他回复之前，一声轻轻的提示音提醒着Waylon对方又给他发了条信息。

_[EdGluskin67]：Darling，你在吗？_

感觉到尴尬，Waylon叹了口气，合上了电脑。他的心跳得飞快。

“现在到底是怎么回事？”他看着Miles，小声地说，“他刚刚给了我个闭门羹但现在...我跟照片里的样子差不多吧？或者说是我拿了张比较好的照片网骗（catfish）了他，当我实际上看起来，嗯，看起来就像个字面上的鲶鱼？”

“那张照片...”Miles缓慢地说，他的眼睛里逐渐有了光彩，“来，我们得走了，就现在。”

“什么？去哪儿？”Waylon想把Miles的手拍开，但对方还是设法把他从床上拉了起来。

“我们要去拜访一下Frank了。”

“Frank？那个餐厅的Frank？”Waylon感到难以置信，他瞪了Miles一眼，但对方没有在意。

“那位负鼠先生，是的，而且事实上这十分紧急。”Miles自己赞同地点点头，“他就是这整件事所缺失的钥匙。”

“嗯？你觉得他才是真的Ed？”

“不。”这是Miles唯一肯透露的想法。不久之后Waylon就发现自己又重新站在那个花哨的餐厅门口，它粉色的灯光照射在邻居家的窗户上。

“来吧。”Miles说，他一只手推开了门，另一只手扯着Waylon。

看起来餐厅里没有什么客人，午餐的高峰期也已经过去了。当Frank看到他们两人的时候，他看起来很惊喜。

“我们这儿现在卖蚌了吗，”Frank高兴地朝两人大喊，他靠在柜台上，一脸奸笑，手里拿着个满是油污的长柄勺，“因为我发现我面前就有颗珍珠。”

“嗯哼，非常可爱，”Miles穿过大厅，“我们懂了，你从一开始就知道这件事。”

Frank迟疑了一下，但他马上恢复了脸上的笑容。

“所以你们见面了吗？”

“嗯哼，Waylon见到Ed了，”Miles找了张Frank面前的酒吧凳坐下，并示意让Waylon坐他旁边，“但Ed表现得就像他不知道Waylon是谁一样。”

“哦，”Frank的笑容正在逐渐消失，“那，你有介绍你自己吗？”

“没，”Waylon苦笑着说，“看他的样子就知道，他根本不知道我是谁，虽然是我发了那张照片。”

“呃呃呃-嗯嗯嗯...关于那件事...”Frank用手梳了梳他那凌乱的胡子，“Eddie可能认为你是位女士。”

Waylon的脸色变得煞白。

“而且-”Frank继续说道，“这大概是因为我。”

“我就知道，”Miles说，而他以往开玩笑的语气早已消失不见，“快说，到底发生了什么？”

“事情是这样的...”Frank舔了下嘴唇，“Eddie他比较喜欢独处，我想着也许弄些线上约会什么的他会开心。但关于我给他的这个网站吧，我可能为了好玩把同志用的给了他。”在Waylon或Miles可以说任何话之前，Frank举起了双手，“我以为他很快就会发现的，好吧？我没想到这事会走到这么远。”

“所以呢？Ed-Eddie他，认为我是Lisa？”Waylon的胃抽搐了一下，他觉得自己会把早上那少到可怜的早餐给吐出来，“所以Eddie他一直说我有多美好多漂亮，都是在说Lisa？”

“他钱包里还有那张照片，”Frank说，“我没胆跟他说实话。”

这对Waylon来说很残酷，Eddie身上有张Lisa的照片。更让Waylon难受的是他意识到Eddie肯定把照片上的自己剪掉了，因为对方刚才没有认出他。但又有谁能怪Eddie呢？Lisa是很好看。想到这儿，Waylon的胃又抽了一下。他不能相信Frank知道这所有的一切，却还让他们过去那个裁缝店。

“你为什么要像那样鼓励我们去？”Waylon问，声音里充满了悲伤，“如果你早知道这事会怎么结尾，你又为什么让我知道Eddie就是那个人还有他的地址？”

Frank挠了挠头，不好意思地笑着，“老实说，我以为他看到你之后就会-毕竟你长得还挺帅！当然你不是我的菜，我得承认，毕竟本人可是个直箭头，但-”

“那么Eddie呢？”Miles问，他皱起眉头，“ _他_ 的箭头有多直？”

“哈！”Frank喘了口气，“我可不知道他的 _箭头_ ，你懂的，但我觉得他会转变心意的。”

“转变心意？”Waylon终于开口了，努力抑制住想要拉头发的冲动，“我们现在可不是在说什么促销中的裙子或者是一个去看电影的邀请。你跟我说转变心意？”他双手抱着头，长长地叹了口气。

当Frank再次开口，他看起来确实有点不好意思。

“你觉得你能就这么玩弄人吗？伤我朋友的心？”Miles又重新把手搭到Waylon肩上，Waylon也终于把手放了下来。

“不，我不会-”Frank叹了口气，“听着，一开始确实是挺好玩的好吧？但后来Eddie变了。是你改变了他。”Frank用那把长柄勺指着Waylon，“不是Linda，而是你。”

“Lisa。”

“Lisa，随便啦，”Frank倒了两杯咖啡，并把它们推到了两人面前，“店主请客。那如果我们弄个计划呢？让Eddie知道-”

“你不能让人没有理由地变基，懂吗？”无视自己还在疼的胃，Waylon两手捂着还很温暖的咖啡杯，“Ed-”Waylon再次纠正了自己，那个名字对他来说还是很陌生，“Eddie想要的是 _Lisa_ 。Eddie想要的是位 _女士_ 。”现在他的胃不只是抽搐了，对Waylon来说，他甚至觉得自己的胃在喉咙和下腹部间上下窜动。

“老实说，这也不只是为了好玩。Eddie自己都不知道想要什么，”Frank说，无视Waylon的话，“有些关于Eddie的传言，知道吗？很久之前，他和某个当地的孩子发生了点什么。然后听说还年轻的Eddie被他老爹打得半死，那孩子不久后也搬走了”

“小孩？你的意思是...?”Miles向前倾，Frank也往Miles那边靠。他们俩看起来就像两位鬼鬼祟祟又喜欢碎嘴的老太太。

“嗯哼，男孩子。”Frank看着Waylon，“还是个金发的男孩。”

“所以我们的老伙计Eddie喜欢金发的，嗯？”Miles那原本愁苦的脸马上挂上了大大的笑容，Waylon看着两人互相交换视线，他有种不好的预感。

“听着，我认识这家伙已经太久了，我自己都不想承认。而且他在女人身边的时候，嗯，这么说吧，还挺奇怪的。”

“奇怪？”Miles靠得更近了。

“就像他不是真的想要她们，懂吗？他更像是喜欢女人这个概念，”Frank环视了他们所在的房间，接着他向面前的两人靠近并小声地说，“有几个女生似乎还被他吓坏过。”

“你是想说他很危险吗？”Waylon插话说。

“不是啦，”Frank听起来不是很相信他自己的话，“我觉得只是有点主动罢了，大概？”

“所以我们的计划是什么？”Miles问，Waylon猛地把头转向对方，他觉得自己可能把脖子拉伤了。

“啥？你要加入吗？”

“好好想想，”Miles用食指翻了翻自己的嘴唇，“我们在这儿，对吧？他也在这儿。”

“嗯哼，你的观察力很敏锐。”

Frank就像在看网球比赛一样看着面前的人斗嘴，他的视线在两人之间来回跳跃。

“你！”Miles指着Frank，手指还在颤抖，“Eddie一般会去哪儿？”

“去哪？”Frank语无伦次地说，“你是说除了他的店，他家，我的餐厅还有他其他朋友家的地方？没有，”他不知为何能做到一边悲伤地摇头一边大笑，“那家伙跟个隐士一样，我就想告诉你们这些。”

“所以我们怎么样才能让Waylon在他上面？”

“不好意思？”Waylon突然说话，“ _在他上面_ ？”

“唉，你别装了，”Miles翻了个白眼，“是个人都知道你想坐在他脸上还是咋地的，”他向Frank使了个眼色，“你知道他们俩在聊骚吗？”

“真的？！”Frank和Miles现在近得就像一对打算分享一杯奶昔的情侣一样，“Eddie？聊骚？我太自豪了。”他假装从脸上抹掉眼泪，就是这时Waylon知道Miles找到了他的灵魂伴侣。

Frank突然间停了下来，他说：“嘿，你是怎样才能避开你下面的话题的？”

Miles转向Waylon：“对啊，你是怎么做到的？”

“闭嘴。”Waylon哀嚎到。

“你能不能再回他的店里一趟？”Miles问，“也许你可以假装你要结婚所以需要件西装？”

Frank打了个响指，说：“好主意！”

“是吗？那谁来当我老婆？你吗？”

Frank傻笑着，而Waylon正努力不让自己去把对方那乱七八糟的胡子与婚纱放到一个画面之中。

“也许你可以把他引出来？”Miles问，Frank也像在考虑着什么，他捋了捋自己的胡子。

“也许，我可以把Chris也拉进来，然后明天去外面喝几杯酒啥的。去掉他每次唯一肯接受的那一罐啤酒，Eddie其实不怎么喝酒，但...”

“完美。你去那儿，我们也去那儿，然后...”Miles两手一合，“他们就可以亲了。”

Waylon让自己的头靠在柜台上，他叹了口气。现在已经回不了头了，直到Miles能把Eddie和Waylon糊在一起为止，他是不会放手了，就像以前他对自己姐姐的芭比娃娃做的事一样。

来这个地方真是个非常， _非常_ 坏的主意。


	11. Eddie

“来啦，Eddie，我们 _几百年_ 没有出去玩了。”

不知怎么的，Frank看起来就像一只被困在池塘里的小狗，正在寻找出路。他说话的时候还两手握拳并把手放在下巴以下，就像他在恳求对方一样。

“我前几天才去过你家，”Eddie叹了口气，顺了顺他的头发，“我有很多事要干，而且-”

“留给我们的时间不多啦，Eddie，你应该出去-”Frank打断了自己的话，他盯着Eddie，会意地笑了笑,“你是打算就坐在电脑面前了对不？等着Perl？”

“是又怎么样。”很明显Eddie转移了他的视线。

Frank叹了口气，“Perl在外面拜访人呢，而你可不能只是坐在这儿等着，”他轻轻地给了Eddie肩膀一拳，“你知道吗，如果一个人积极地参与除了谈恋爱以外的活动，这个人很有可能更受潜在对象的喜欢哦。你也不想让她觉得你很饥渴，对吧？”

Frank意识到这次他让Eddie犹豫了，于是他继续。

“想象一下，Perl在外面跟朋友玩乐， _享受_ 时光。然后她回到家里，给你发了个消息。下一个瞬间，”Frank的拳头打在他另一个手掌上，“你就回复了，跟个孤独的处男一样。”

“我不是-”

“一个孤独的， _饥渴_ 的处。”Frank说，同时向前靠近。

Eddie嘟囔了几句，他咬着自己的下唇，表现出少有的迟疑。Frank说得对，他想让Perl知道他爱上她了，但同时...

“好吧，”最后Eddie承认自己被Frank的话说服了，“我会来的。”

“太好了！”Frank鼓起了掌，还差点就原地起舞了，“那我们到时在这见面？大概...半个钟头之后？”

“这么快吗？”Eddie皱着眉头，“我们要去哪？”

“当然是绯红酒吧了！”在Eddie能提出任何异议之前，Frank冲出了大门。

绯红酒吧，嗯，当然了。Eddie仰着头，痛苦地呻吟着。那里是镇子里最俗气的酒吧，镶在它墙上的霓虹灯比日本东京里的还要多，而且不少流氓会聚在那儿。

在确认锁了门并把营业的牌子翻了过来之后，Eddie情绪低落地上了楼。他再次查了查电脑，Perl还没有给他发任何消息。他发誓昨天自己看到Perl上线了，不过他也不知道是不是这程序出了问题。也许是只甲虫，还是Frank说的什么其他乱七八糟的名字，反正就是有关程序的。

Eddie把身上的工作服换下，换上了一件全新的衬衫和便裤。他在下楼梯前又瞄了一眼电脑，还是什么都没有。

当他走到楼下时，发现Frank和Chris就站在店铺门口。两人头靠得很近，看起来他们正在进行一场热烈的交流。Eddie透过窗户看着他们，心中隐隐地感到不安。他俩看起来就像两个密谋着什么的老太太，这让Eddie开始怀疑他们为什么要约他出去了。

至少Frank看上去努力了，原本挂在身上的脏围裙变成了带有流苏的那种俗气的牛仔衫。Chris倒没有什么变化，无论是去杂货店买东西还是参加聚会，他都穿成那个样。

看到Eddie解锁了店门，两人从互相的身边离开，脸上挂着Eddie这辈子见过的最假的笑容。

“嘿，Eddie！”Frank轻快地跟他打招呼，“我们的老朋友，过得怎么样了？”

“跟25分钟前的感觉差不多。”Eddie慢慢地回答，他看向Chris。

“嘿，Eddie，”Chris脸上的表情就像他被掐了一样，“很高兴再见到你。”

Eddie扬起一边眉毛，这些看起来都太不正常了。

“关于这件事我开始有点想要转变想法了。”Eddie说，但在他能干什么之前，Chris牢牢地抓住了他的肩膀，与此同时Frank关上了他身后的门。

“钥匙，谢谢！”Frank那带有调戏和些许抑扬顿挫的语气并没有缓解Eddie心中的不安，而Chris快速地从他的口袋中抽出了钥匙。

“如果我想的话我是可以搞定你们两个的，你们知道的对吧？”Eddie从Chris的束缚中挣脱了出来，但下一秒Frank又抓住了他。

“当然了，”Chris冷漠地说，“快过来吧。”

Eddie抗拒地让两人拉着他往绯红酒吧的方向走，抱怨着他受到的待遇。

“我已经答应过去了，你们就不用这样拽我了吧。”

“这叫作干预，”Frank说，“你不能整天坐在电脑前。”

“我没有整天坐在电脑面前！”

Eddie的抗议换来的只有两人的无言，他被Frank和Chris拉到了酒吧前面。酒吧外面，巨大的立牌上手写的告示告诉他们吧里还请了乐队现场表演。但现在看来这个告示牌似乎并没有什么存在的必要，音乐早已从因来去的人们而开的大门中涌了出来。

“好极了。”Frank笑着说，他把门开得足够大好让Chris把Eddie推过去。

酒吧内部的样子几乎可以从它外面的装潢上猜到：深色的木墙上挂满了老旧的车牌和更多的霓虹灯，还有一大群人聚集在吧台和台球桌的边上。

“你要啥？啤酒？”Chris拉着Eddie走向吧台，想让自己的声音盖过音乐，“或者其他更烈的？”

“啤酒就好了。”

Pyro早已站在吧台旁边，看起来他正在大口喝着像泥一样的液体。当三人好不容易挤到他身边，Pyro用他唯一完好的眼睛盯着他们。

“我还以为你会自己过来呢，Manera，”Pyro大喊，“好久不见，Eddie！”

“我们上周才见过面，但-”Eddie的声音逐渐变小。

在他说话的时候，Eddie意识到Pyro，Frank和Chris正在交换眼神，那种不安的感觉又从他的心底里冒了出来。

“你带我到这儿不是为了撮合我和某人吧？”他皱着眉头，最终还是问了出来，而Frank这时却在大笑。

“你太专注于Perl了，老伙计，我可不想搞砸你们俩那事。”Frank把酒保招呼了过来，帮在座的朋友们点单，“而且，”他转过头面朝Eddie，“我可是Perl派的，懂吗？”

这句话让Eddie感到似乎有一股暖流流入了他的心田，“我可不知道你这样想。”当他意识到自己的一只手正抚着心脏的位置时，他只感到尴尬。

“嗯哼，你不知道的东西可多了。”Frank向他抛了个媚眼，但在Eddie能问他那是什么意思之前，对方拿到了他点的饮品并带领他们走到角落边的一个小包厢里。

这帮人看起来跟之前有点不一样，还不只是因为Martin和Dennis不在：他们在不停地交换眼神，却时刻保持着沉默，就像他们忘记了说话的信号。这面前的情景让Eddie感到不安。

突然，Frank瞪大了眼睛正在看着什么，但当Eddie看向那个方向的时候他却看不到任何异常。无论Frank他看到了什么，无论是人还是什么东西，都已经被突然涌进酒吧的人群吞噬了。

Eddie耸了耸肩，决定还是专心喝他的啤酒并无视眼前这帮人的行动。很明显他今天只是有点疑神疑鬼罢了，这样想着，Eddie觉得自己终于能够享受这段时光了。毕竟这乐队演奏得挺好，他手里的啤酒还很冰，而听着那帮人说话的感觉也还不差。

“王八蛋！”Chris突然惊呼，当Eddie转向他的时候，他意识到对方正在盯着吧台那边的某个人，“是那个混球！”

幸好这时Eddie还没有喝他的啤酒，要不然他绝对会呛到的。顺着Chris的目光看去，他看到了那个人。又是他，叫Upshur还是什么的那个男人，他正懒洋洋地靠在吧台上就像他是这个地方的主人一样。Eddie怒视着他并把自己的酒放在了桌子上。

“那个混蛋昨天就在精神病院里面！”Frank努力想要阻止Chris继续说话，他在Chris耳边小声地说着什么，“但他就是在啊！”Chris坚持，“在那地方到处跑就像他买下了那个精神病院一样！”

Upshur看起来也在喝啤酒，他正在一边大笑一边跟酒保调情，完全没有注意到Eddie还有他的朋友们。在他身边，那天一同前来的另一位男子正对着吧里其中的一个桌球台。他看起来很焦虑，金黄色的头发似乎有点变形，可能是因为他太过紧张而经常去弄头发吧。他是叫作Waylon吗？Eddie又皱起了眉头。

他们为什么会在这里？Eddie知道自己以前从来没有见过这两人，而且新居民在这个小镇子里可藏不了多久。那他们就是观光客了，但这并不能解释为什么他们会来到自己的店里，还知道他的名字。想到这儿，Eddie沉着脸。

这时Upshur突然大笑，那笑声甚至盖过了音乐，他还用胳膊推了推Waylon。Waylon转向他的时候脸上挂着一个很微弱的笑容，他向对方说了点什么，但Eddie并不能听到。这时，霓虹灯的颜色改变了，淡蓝色的灯光充满了整个酒吧。Waylon转向了Eddie的方向，他们的眼神相遇了。

Eddie突然觉得自己像是被打了一拳，这场景看起来很眼熟。他感觉耳边的音乐声变小了，周围的人群也不见了。那金黄色的头发，房间里的蓝光，他见过这种场景，他见过那张脸。

他们看着彼此，Waylon似乎看起来更不自然了，他瞪大了眼睛。不，Eddie并不知道一个叫Waylon的人，但他认得眼前的这个男人。

在盯着Waylon的同时，Eddie翻出了他的钱包，而Waylon忽然看起来脸色发白。Eddie掏出了Perl的那张照片，他盯着它，然后小心的翻开了它。

在那儿，就像他现在的状态，Waylon就在那张照片里。只不过照片里的光是透过水族馆玻璃柜的折射给人一种蓝色的感觉，而不是像现在这种廉价的霓虹灯，但Eddie绝对没有搞错他面前的这张脸。

Eddie皱着眉头，凝视着手上的照片。他突然觉得脚下的地板开始崩塌，脑海中两块破碎的现实正试着自己重合，只可惜它们的断边太过于参差不齐。

“Eddie，”Chris说，Eddie听出了他话中带着的警告，“你要保持冷静，懂？”

“如果你闭上你那张大嘴他甚至都不用去保持冷静，”Frank看起来很紧张，他扯着牛仔衫的下摆，而Pyro只是看着他，他浑浊的另一只眼睛眨都没有眨一下。

Eddie站了起来，拍了拍衣服，并向Waylon走去，而对方这时明显已经吓坏了。周围的一切在Eddie看来似乎进入了慢动作，他有足够多的时间去端详Waylon的表情。他走到了Waylon的面前，弯下腰，看着对方脸上所有的细节。Waylon也盯着他，看起来非常的无助。

“我知道你是谁。”Eddie开口了。

“你-你知道吗？”Waylon不得不抬起头以继续保持眼神交流，这时灯光的颜色又变了，他的脸颊也似乎因此变得粉红。

Eddie尝试着去微笑，他拿出了那张照片，让Waylon看着它。

“我知道。”Eddie喃喃自语道。

“很抱歉我-”Waylon结结巴巴地说，他还往后缩了缩。

“我还在想为什么你们两位会到我的商店里，但我终于知道了，你是-”Eddie停顿了，这一次他很自然而然地笑了，“你是Perl的哥哥，对不对？来这里是为了检查我是否配得上你的妹妹？”

Waylon呆呆地看着他，可能是因为Eddie能够如此快速地撕开他们的伪装，这使他目瞪口呆，Eddie这样想着。只见对方张开了嘴想要说点什么，但马上又闭上了，然后又张开。

“呃。”他终于出声了。

“没事，我并不生气，”Eddie说，他想要安慰眼前的这个男人，“如果我有个妹妹，我也毫无疑问地会去做相同的事。”

“你...啥？”Miles打断了他，正当他想要继续说的时候Waylon摇了摇头阻止了他。

“我就知道你们两个有点可疑。”Eddie笑着说。

“我-”Miles看起来有点语无伦次。

Waylon还在看着Eddie，他的脸很红。他看起来太像Perl了，以至于Eddie可能盯着他盯了太久，久到超过了社会所认可的范围，因为他太想在Waylon身上看到自己渴望在Perl身上看到的东西了。

“那么，Waylon，”Eddie开口了，“我需要做什么才能让你不那么紧张？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：本人马上就要开学了，所以更新的速度会慢很多，请见谅。


End file.
